


Empire

by Strude, tikafire



Series: Bloody Shirts Verse [1]
Category: Bloody Shirts Verse - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roleplay, Bloody Shirts Verse, Cheating Husband and Wife Doesn't Mind!, Empire AU, F/F, F/M, Forced Spiritual Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Writers, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Roleplay, Roleplay Archive, Scent Bonding, Scent Kink, Service Submission, Splice, Torture, abusive husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikafire/pseuds/tikafire
Summary: Cassius Wolfe steals the throne of the Cormus Prime Empire from Garrick Gailbrathe, running the Gailbrathe family from Corminia's captial. In the years since Cassius has run his Empire flawlessly only to have Garrick return in force, disrupting Cassius's luxurious life and throwing his Empire into war. The Empire Story follows the interpersonal relationships of the Emperor, his family, his most intimate and trusted soldiers and his enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Power Dynamic = Strude (Me)  
> Tika = Tikafire
> 
> This is an archive of my roleplay with Tika.

**Princess Power Dynamic**

  
The Great Hall was decorated to the nines in the rich blues of the young Prince’s sigil colors. Every seat, table, drapery and ornament was a vibrant blue accented in silvers and steel that left the grand room feeling icey and cold. Still beautiful and appropriate the colors suited what Ambrose Montgomery knew of the young Eoin Wolfe, Prince and heir to the Cormus Prime Empire; two kingdoms united under the rule of Emperor Cassius Wolfe and his wife Empress Teina Wolfe.

 

Montgomery had been assigned to guard the furthest back door to the Grant Hall, nearest the dais where Cassius and Tiena were seated watching over the proceedings of their son’s 19th birthday celebration. The hall was filled with dignitaries, politicians and nobles many of which Montgomery knew from his studies and some he did not recognize. So he watched for suspicious figures anyone getting to close to the dais, but as the night dragged on his eyes wondered.

 

At first Montgomery watched the gathering of loud, rowdy academy boys all rallied to Prince Eoin’s side. Montgomery always knew he’d gone to school with the Prince, but he had never interacted with him. Splice were more often kept separate from the general population, rarely allowed to share classes unless necessary or part of their training. Not that Montgomery would have shared many classes with Eoin, having graduated two years ago and knowing the Prince Montgomery would not have been surprised to find out he’d fudged most of his grades. Eoin seemed the type to abuse his power, or maybe his looks from the way so many of his friends seemed to swoon for him. Disgustingly some of the other guests too.

 

Montgomery leaned against the corner of the doorway his attention wavering from Eoin’s antics and his friends, academy tomfoolery only entertained so long. As he did he focused in on his sense of smell letting his nose take in the smells of the room, the dinner he couldn’t eat right now, the deserts he’d never get his hands on. Montgomery groaned internally the life of a guard was boring at best, torture at it’s worst.

 

Underlying it all though was earth, Montgomery having his head a lite shake and honed in the smell. It was like new earth cut with fresh rain. No wet, new earth a solid smell that clung and hung in the air. Montgomery looked from side to side trying to find the source, but no one had come close enough. The only two people near enough were the Emperor and Empress. Montgomery looked up the dais only able to take in the left profile of the Empress where she sat, smiling and speaking softly to the Emperor. She was stunning in her white dress, accented with a gold leaf waist where the color of the cloth blended seamlessly into a rich purple.

 

“Is it her?” Montgomery murmurs catching his partner off guard, making the other young man chime in with a soft ‘what?’ that Montgomery doesn’t bother to acknowledge. The Empress was looking over at him with a soft smile before turning back to her husband.

 

Tiena shot a quick, but warm smile toward the young soldier who shook himself from his deep thoughts long enough to notice her. She could relate to the boredom, she and Cassius both had been soldiers and each had done their fair share of guard hours after graduating. Staring at nothing interesting hoping for something dramatic to happen had been many of her summers.

 

“Cassius,” Tiena turns back to her husband, interrupting his riveting conversation about farming innovations with the head of agriculture. “Sorry to interrupt.”

 

“No, no Empress please he is your husband. I’ve held his ear long enough, it is my apology.” The elderly man smiles, dipping his head in apology before easing his way down the dais.

 

“All the information you ever wanted about corn. Are you thoroughly informed darling!” Tiena teases reaching between her seat and Cassius’ to gently touch his wrist and run her fingers along his forearm.

 

**TIKA**

 

"As informed as I will ever be, my dearest, " he looks over at her and smiles, she was very beautiful and cunning. Cassius had not only fallen in love with her beauty but with her intelligence. "I could probably grow my own corn with my eyes closed." He shifted in his seat to lean closer to her, eyes scanning the room absently. 

 

"Your son seems to be enjoying himself, have you informed him of his upcoming nuptials?" Cassius didn't look directly at his wife, knowing how she doted on their son. He highly doubted Tiena had even looked at the eligible matches, his glance stopped on the guard slightly behind them. 

 

"Perhaps you should indulge in a bonding moment and save him from his entourage for a dance?" He slowly moved his gaze from guard back to his wife. His hand closing over her fingers on his forearm.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena loathed the idea of wedding off their son to some girl from some planet to secure power and positions. They had done well enough through war she doubted anyone would contest their reign, outside of Garrick who much to her chagrin had managed to flee Corminia before Cassius or anyone else could secure the previous Royal family. Besides in her mind there was a time and a place to wed and it wasn’t ones birthday celebration.

 

“He’ll know when and if I find a woman suitable.” Tiena replies with utter contempt at the thought clear in her voice, though she smiles and strokes her other hand over the knuckles of her husband. “Besides a birthday celebration isn’t the place for it, let him enjoy himself.” Tiena watches Cassius as his eyes wonder briefly, too quick to return to her face, but enough to make her look away her lips pursing just slightly.

 

“I think I might, before he’s too hammered to stand.” Tiena pushes from her seat turning her back to the crowded dance floor to cup Cassius face between her hands and press a kiss to his lips. Smudging the burgundy of her lipstick against his mouth. “Don’t let any old men corner you while I’m gone. I expect you to dance with me at least once tonight.” She whispers drawing away and descending the dais toward the herd of boys around her son.

 

“Prince Eoin Wolfe of the Empire of Cormus Prime, I do believe you owe your Empress and Mother a dance.” Tiena haulers lightly over the childish hoots and whistles of Eoin's friends. Long before she had been the Empress Tiena was just Eoin’s mom to most of these boys; his hot mom, though she’d never tell them she knew the kinds of things they said behind her back.

 

**TIKA**

 

Eoin turned to face his mother, his mouth curving up in the left corner into a grin. He stepped away from his friends and took her hand in his. Eoin made a big show about it too, knowing full well the boys from his class thought he was a little closer to his mother than he should be. As smooth as his father he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them over her knuckles slightly. "And here I thought all the pretty women had already asked me to dance." 

 

Straightening he expertly pulled his mother close encircling her waist with his right arm, his left hand closing over her right.

 

"I thought you and father were discussing the intricacies of corn and growth development." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you could spare me some time" the music started up and he began to move to the rhythm.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Cassius took this moment to stand from his throne and make his way towards the guard in the back.  He had to go through a list in his head, recalling the names of the men who were on duty tonight. He approached Ambrose Montgomery,  he recalled the name. 

 

"I understand that guard duty on the dais can be quite boring at times... but I'd rather you not spend that time staring at my wife... your interest is a little too out of line and fairly noticeable." Cassius hated it when other men lusted for her. He even found it difficult to stomach Grieve's feeble attempts to mask his interest in Cassius' wife. The thought caused him to clench his fist slightly.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena left the dais and Montgomery was almost tempted to follow, keep her safe, but thought better of it. It wasn’t his place to personally guard the Empress she had her own soldiers for that. So Montgomery stayed but kept his eyes on her as she crossed the room to her son. Feeling a little strange as he watch Eoin guide his Mother to the dance floor, the way he held her and the soft, enduring smile they shared.

 

Montgomery was so enamored at the pair he didn’t notice the Emperor approach. The sudden voice caught him off guard, Montgomery sharply turned his head to Cassius regarding him with a look of shocked confusion slowly transitioning to a look of apology.

 

“Your Imperial Majesty,” Montgomery addresses clearly trying to keep the shock from his voice, the Royal family didn’t address soldiers like this and much to Montgomery’s surprise he hadn’t meant to anger the Emperor himself. Let alone anger him to the point where he’d handle the issue himself.

 

“I wasn’t starin—” Montgomery tapers off, pausing to look off to the side, considering a moment.

 

“I apologies Majesty, I was staring wasn’t I.” Montgomery acknowledges looking back at his Emperor, while taking in a calming breath that fills his lungs with the aroma of wet earth, causing him to pause again with his eyes locked onto the Emperor’s face. An expression of realization crossing Montgomery’s face as he breathed in a second time.

 

“I was, I mean I am a Splice Majesty and there was a scent that caught my attention. I thought maybe it was the Empress, your Majesty I was wrong to stare and I am mistaken the identity of the scent it was not her.” Montgomery tries to explain, only slightly able to recall Splice edicate classes from his early academy years. It had been so long and never had he ever experienced the need to explain this to anyone. No one else cared, no one else had ever noticed him watching. Most academy brats knew Splice were weird about smell and were the reason for strict scent codes and regulations.

 

Montgomery holds eye contact with Cassius long enough to feel uncomfortable before looking down. The action feeling all to submissive too Montgomery, but necessary as he notices the way Cassius clenches his fist.

 

“Apologies Majesty, it won’t happen again.” He says hoping to avoid a literal royal beating.

 

Tiena winked over Eoin’s shoulder at a handful of his friends as she was guided along the dance floor. Jealous looks and whispers alike shared between them. Think what they may the devious notions they had of their relationship were false, even if grounded in what they perceived as proof to the contrary. Tiena was close to her son, openly loving in a way many of their culture thought indecent, even perverse, but who were they to judge. Tiena enjoyed dotting on her son and he in return, and they both enjoyed the rumors. Like his father Eoin considered it something to add to his allure, another layer of unknowns someone had to traverse to get to know him like a test, a test of their trust and their intentions.

 

“You are a cad Eoin,” Tiena teases her hand on Eoin’s shoulder intentionally sliding up the back of Eoin’s neck to give him a light squeeze. The music slowing until their dance shifted to nothing more than a close body shuffle. Teina wraps her arms around Eoin’s neck them hugging him close to her and hiding her face from their watchers.

 

“Happy birthday Eoin.” She whispers pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We’re proud of you, your father and I. We hope you're happy, that you’ve enjoyed this day, and—” Tiena moves her face to look at Eoin. “I want to give you something when the party is done.”

 

**TIKA**

 

"A splice eh? I've heard we had them employed," he paused mentally going through the roster he had read on Montgomery. Cassius was able to recall things that he had read after a few moments thought, it is what ultimately gotten him where he was. Being able to recall information in a way no other soldier could. Partnered with the cunning skills of his wife, they made a very good team. he pursed his lips a moment before his attention was back to the splice. 

 

"Ambrose Montgomery, correct. First in his class, exception skill as a soldier... some problems with authority, due to inability to control urges or scent urges. Just whose scent caught your fancy?" he responded, watching the splice, he had no adversity to the specific breeds of the empire, a man was a man and his worth was calculated in his deeds not his birth.

 

~  ~  ~

 

"More presents, mother?" he asked as he bent close to her ear to whisper, the deep of his voice rumbling in his chest, "I have everything I need, you, dad, a party." His arms tightened around her as he hugged her close while the danced, he too hearing the whispered murmurs behind them. He would have to take her out soon, and outing just the two of them. A favorite place where she could just enjoy life without the hardships of running an empire. Eoin loved to give to her everything he could that his own father could not. 

 

"And don't worry about me, mom. I'm happy and pleased with the party." the music died down and he regretfully stepped away. Reaching up he cupped her cheek with one hand and gazed at her, she had beautiful liquid brown eyes that spoke to him of warmth and home. She leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth, right near the dimple on the left side. "Honestly."

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena sighed softly at the kiss, the tender caress of Eoin’s lips on her cheek making her blush. As the dance floor cleared she took Eoin’s hand in hers leading him off to the side of the room, under the cover of dim ambient lighting Tiena made him sit at an empty table. Taking her own seat she sat close shoulder to shoulder with her son.

 

“So you are content,” Tiena says looking out over the crowd. “Guess a prince wants for nothing huh. I shouldn't be surprised but I had wanted to give some a little something.” Tiena leans her head in one hand, elbow on the table as she looked Eoin over. “Hangar bay 3, dock 5. It’s yours.” Tiena shots her son a grin.

 

Montgomery blanched, how in the world, more importantly why in the world did Cassius Wolfe, the damn Emperor know his rank and name and, god help Monty, his shitty past record with authority figures and scene control off the top of his damn head. Montgomery’s stomach lurched uncomfortably and his body felt hot under his suit, how in the world did he tell the Emperor that, hey it’s his scent that is so interesting.

 

“Majesty,” Monty let’s the title hang in the air, linger awkwardly like Cassius’s scent. “The records are true, but I have those issues under control now.” Blatant lie, but Monty couldn’t lose this job it was his chance to prove his lie true. “And the scent, Majesty,” Monty looks back up to make eye contact. “It appears to be...yours.”

 

If he hadn’t already been hot under the collar he would be now. Monty’s body temp hitched up, his mind getting a little fuzzy with nerves. He said it he admitted the source of that alluring smell and he hoped this wouldn’t anger Cassius further. Most People didn't want a splice up in their business, scent bonding, scent marking that was and always would be for the literal dogs of the military. No dignified individual bothed with the complicated intricacies of a splice. They were field grunts, canon fodder before the real soldiers hit thw ground; and thankfully in some cases special operativea working in packs, something Monty hoped would be hia fate.

 

**TIKA**

 

Raising his eyebrow at his mother Eoin slowly got to his feet. A small ghost of a smile started on his lips, spreading across his face like a boy who first discovered the taste of candy. There was only one thing that he wanted in that hangar.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Eoin started, “How did you convince dad… how.. Really?” he was grinning ear to ear now. He leaned in close and kissed his mother, unchaste on the lips and then hugged her tight with his excitement. “Can I go see it now?”

 

~  ~  ~

 

“Mine?” the question hitched in pitch a moment as Cassius took in this surprise. And it was rare that he was as surprised as he was now. He stood motionless as he scrutinized the man before him, eyes dragging down over his chest to his feet and back up to lock gazes with the splice. Cassius’ eyes darkened, the pupils blowing out as he regarded Montgomery with his gaze, a strange mix of calculation, intrigue and strangely enough, want.

 

“Well, if you can get through this evening without being distracted, perhaps we can discuss what we can do about the scent you find so intriguing.” He let his words sink in a moment before he continued, “If it’s a bond you require, I’ll consider it.”  He let his stare linger a moment longer before he turned back to the room and spotted his wife and Eoin in the corner. He shook his head a moment before he started his meander towards them.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Lost in a sudden, deep and consuming spiral of his own thoughts Montgomery was left at a loss for words. How did he answer an offer of bonding from the Emperor, one so casually given and without impossible stipulations. When he himself hadn't even considered bonding with anyone, let alone to ask for such a privilege.

 

As the offer set in Montgomery realizes Cassius had walked away, putting his back with his broad shoulders to Montgomery as he walked toward his wife and son. Leaving Monty to watch Cassius with a look of confused desire, if the offer was truth Montgomery wanted it despite the utterly terrifying ramifications such an arrangement had on both of them.

 

What about the Empress? Monty thought with a twitter of terror twisting his insides.

 

Tiena’s grin softened. “Your Father likes a happy Empress, seeing you get the ship you wanted makes me very happy.” Tiena looks toward Cassius as the crowd makes way for him to move. “Plus I have my ways, your father can be pretty easy to convince with the right---” She wiggles her eyebrows and bites the inside of her lip when Eoin rolls his eyes.

 

“Welcome Mr. Wolfe what brings you this far away from your dais?” Tiena sits up, no longer leaning her head against the brace of her hand and elbow on the table.

 

**TIKA**

 

Cassius chuckled at the look on his son’s face as he came up and sat beside his wife. He reached over to her and took her hand in his own giving it a little squeeze.

 

“I decided to take you up on that offer of a dance, if you are still up for it my love.” Cassius grinned at her as he noticed Eoin hoping from one foot to the other. He raised his eyebrow slightly at the movements, “And I take it you have given him our gift?”

 

“If you don’t mind, father, I’d like to go check it out?” the excitement that Cassius heard in Eoin’s voice was apparent.

 

“Of course, off you go” he dismissed his son, and not a second moment after Eoin was off quickly. Cassius’ eyes followed him as Eoin crossed the dias to the royal doorway that stood off in the corner of it. The door opening and the darkness beyond swallowing the form of his son. With a hearty laugh he turned to Tiana.

 

“I don’t expect we should see him back at his own party for quite some time.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena tips her head back brushing the crown of her head against Cassius’ broad chest behind her. “If he comes back at all I’ll be surprised. Don’t worry I will handle it.” Tiena assures, certain they have lost Eoin to his new toy. The party would move on without him dignitaries would enjoy the free meal and opportunity to plot. While Eoin’s friends would find someone to entertain them in his absence.

 

Tiena’s eyes close her hand squeezing her husband's. “I will take that offer of a dance, can’t let my friends of my handsy son be the only people I make jealous tonight.” Tiena opens her eyes and cheekily smiles up at her husband. “I like knowing those academy bitches are fuming because I still have you.” Tiena unlaced her hand from Cassius’s and reaches up giving the lapel of his uniform a tug pulling Cassius down toward her mouth.

 

“When we’re done we can leave like our son, my gift to you!” Tiena whispers, leaving the suggestion of more hanging in the air as her lips brush his. That is after she handled the rest of the party and gave the guards advanced orders.

 

**TIKA**

 

“There’s always someone isn’t there?” Cassius’ lip quirked up at the side, mirroring the smile his son often made. .He leaned back from their quick unabashed kiss and he he lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin. His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled. Dropping his hands to her he helped her from his seat, wrapping one around his arm as he stood straight, he glanced briefly towards the dais before heading towards the dance floor.

 

“So which of these dignitaries are bothering you of late?” he asked, slight amusement in his eye. He pulled her close as the music started up. His hand moved slowly down her back to cup her waist as he held on to her and started to sway to the sound.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Eyes on them Tiena sashayed through each step their dance fluid and smooth the both of them drifting together across the floor. Tiena kept her eyes locked with Cassius allowing him to lead their dance this way and that, through turns and twists his hands gliding around her body to guide her where they needed to be.

 

“Yes, but that is our life now. You thought watching your back on the battlefield was difficult, now we dine with our enemies.” Tiena felt Cassius lead her into a spin, their bodies coming apart before Tiena rolled herself back into his arms and their dance across the floor continued.

 

“As for whom she is new,” Tiena felt their dance slow, their bodies coming together close so she should rest her head near Cassius’s shoulder and speak. “It has taken a few months, but Lucas determined Amilia Cawster and her shadow Bangta Signy are connected to Simona Gailbrathe. Wouldn’t worry me much, but they’re not acquaintances, they’re Amilia and Simona are intimate.” Tiena draws in a deep breath.

 

“I think we have some crafty spies in our midsts. Shadya says she’d gladly take them out.” Tiena laughs lightly, a soft titter of sound. “Lucas forebayed it.”

 

**TIKA**

 

“Intimate, really?” Cassius raises his eyebrow a moment before he dips his wife low, brushing her lip with his own before righting them again. He hugged her tight, his eyes scanning the crown a moment before smiling at Tiena. His mind in calculated thought.

 

“Well, as much as I’d like to let Shadya have a go, Lucas is right. From now own we need to think diplomatically about it and you,” he kissed her lips with a slight smile, “Can undermine any thing alive.”  His fingers curled around hers, interlocking them together as the music died down. 

 

He moved with her through the dance floor and back up towards the dais. His steps slow, as if he regretted the decision to stop dancing with his lovely wife.

 

“Well I’m about ready to end this soiree…” he tried to stifle a yawn, it was tiring being on point all the time. He wanted at least a week to relax after tonight.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena held on to Cassius’s hand not willing to let him leave just yet. They slowly ascended the dais approaching their seats. “I’m not certain what Amilia’s intentions are, she is a presence at most and otherwise she is not here to sell herself like the rest of them.” Tiena’s tone is serious with concern she wanted Cassius to grasp before he ran. She can see how tired he is his body tense and ready to bolt from the scene.

 

“Tomorrow have Grieve make a formal investigation into Amilia Cawster, I want to know her business who she deals with and who is invested in her enough to compromise themselves and bring her here.” Tiena lifts Cassius’s hand to her lips and presses them in to his fingers. Leaving a light smudge of red across the knuckles.

 

“Promise and you can leave, when you do take two guards with you. Be save and I’ll handle the crowd. Hopefully I’ll be done before dawn.” Tiena teased, though it was seriously a possibility the party could drag on and it would be erroneous of the royal family to be complete absent.

 

**TIKA**

 

Cassius took in what she said a moment, the way her lip tightened slightly and the quiet serious whisper was enough to make Cassius nod his head slightly. Tiena had a nose for this and he shouldn’t dismiss it at all.

 

“Of course, I’ll go speak to Grieve sooner if you like? Although I’m afriad he will be to drunk to get the message right now,” he paused a moment, “First thing, promise me you’ll have lucas and Shadya the whole time you are here.”  He glanced up at the room. Everyone would want to eat them out of prepared food and drink.

 

“I’ll take the two at the dias with me, Montgomery and Smythe.” he cupped her cheek and smiled at her, “if you get too weary, come and find me. I’ll take the next shift.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“No, no I’m sure you’re right. Leave the man be tonight, he can do it while working off his hangover.” Tiena released Cassius’s hand and looked toward to opposite doors her own two guards waiting. “I’ll have Shadya join me at my side. Lucas will be close by.” Tiena lifts her hand catching the young girl’s attention and waving her over.

 

Shadya approaches quickly stopping shy invading the couple's space. “Your Majesties,” Shadya tips her head to Cassius and Tiena, formalities like bowing were something Shadya threw to the wind early in her tenure to Tiena.

 

“Cassius is taking his leave of the party. You’ll accompany me for the duration of the night. Inform Lucas to stay close as well.” Tiena says.

 

“And will his Royal Highness require guards, I can have—“

 

“No, no he has two in mind already.” Tiena interrupts with a smile. “He’s hazing the newbies.” Tiena watches Shadya shoot a glance past the couple to the opposite doors and the anxious looking, young man watching them with rapt attention.

 

“Please be nice to the younger guy, I remember him from training, he’s—” Shadya hangs on the end of the sentence, thinking what best to describe Ambrose Montgomery without shaming her fellow soldier. “—capricious, an interesting character to say the least Your Majesty.” Shadya purses her lips together, her arms crossing behind her back and hands clasping together. She had no right to say any more than that. Montgomery clearly worked hard to get where he was, he may have been an unpredictable, violent and unstable mess in school but he was Guarding a royal event which spoke better of Ambrose than his past.

 

“I’m sure he will, right, for me you’ll make sure not to run them off?” Tiena asks, because he husband had a horrible habit of scaring the new recruits. He made Grieve’s job of manning the Emperor’s personal guard a near impossible task, Cassius was picky and wanted the best of the best. He always told Tiena if they fear him, if they can’t get near him and know him, how were they to protect him if touching him or his mere presence hindered them. She understood the thought, she knew it well enough when choosing her own guard, but she had given Shadya time to adjust where Cassius was like a bull in a china shop, he broke his men down fast no time to adjust.

 

**TIKA**

 

“Capricious… interesting term for one with a background such as his,” Cassius responded with a slight grin on his face before turning to his wife a moment, “I can’t promise that they won’t run off on their own accord. If they aren’t willing to put in the work, what makes them willing to guard me in the first place?” his tone was light and teasing as he brought her hand up to his lip. He pressed them to her knuckles and looked up at her through his lashes.

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, my love.” Cassius straightened his back before turning to the two guards, “You two, with me now.” 

 

The look on Smythe’s face was nothing shy of complete and total fear. Cassius inwardly chuckled, he already knew that man was not going to last a few hours, Montgomery on the other hand… Cassius couldn’t really read him that well, and that was very intriguing to him. He wondered if he had offended the man with the casual mention of scent bonding earlier. Cassius let his eyes take them both in before he grinned back at his wife inclining his head slightly.

 

“Well, I’m off to start my hazing activities,” He winked at Tiena before he headed towards the door, not even bothering to check if the two guards fell in to line behind him.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena watches her husband leave, caught by the way the younger soldier eyes her cautiously before falling in behind Cassius. The look is fleeting, a brief solid eye contact where the young man’s expression wavers, before he turns from her. Tiena stores the look away with the other stare they shared earlier. She turns taking Shadya by the arm and leads her from the dais toward Lucas.

 

“He’ll be the ruin of his own army if he keeps this up,” Tiena speaks softly, Shadya returns with a light laugh.

 

“I don’t know Ma’am I think it is fun, a man like him with a background like my own I can understand the joy he gets from a good hazing. Besides,” Shadya pats the Empress’s hand looped around her arm. “If a Corminian soldier can’t handle it then he is right they have no place in his Highnesses army.”

 

Tiena tisks at Shadya. “Don’t let him hear you say that, it will go to his head.” Tiena does not bother to release Shadya’s arm as she steps up in front of Lucas. “You look fine tonight Mr. P’aqo Inyanga, good thing you’ll be joining us on the floor. Let us entertain the leeches while my boys run from their responsibilities.”

 

~  ~  ~

 

Montgomery wants to scream no one warned him, no one told him his career and reputation would be tested by the Emperor himself. Montgomery falls in behind Cassius with quiet steps and keeps his mouth close if he opens it he is sure he’ll lose it.

 

Beside him Smythe looks like he is about to barf Montgomery can sympathize with him. His own stomach twisting on itself, though not for the same reasons as Smythe. Cassius had offered (or was it a threat in disguise) so much more than guard duty and a walk. No, Cassius’s offer was like the sun and moon packaged with a bow. Cassius offered Montgomery redemption, freedom, love even, at the cost of his career and reputation; something Montgomery didn’t have much of but bedding the Emperor certain wouldn’t help how the academy viewed him. It would be blasphemy and Montgomery was sure Empress Tiena would behead him if she caught them.

 

Lost in his own head Montgomery never notices Cassius stop dead in his tracks. His face and front comes in direct, full contact with the wall Cassius makes. Startling Monty and forcing him to stumble backward an apology on the tip of his tongue that is drown out by the bark of a laugh Smythe shoots at him. Embarrassment brings heat to Montgomery’s face as he cringes and chides himself slightly in his head.

 

“You Majesty I was…” Montgomery doesn’t want to admit he was daydreaming. Lost in his own head imagining the possibility of his offer or what his wife would do. Montgomery shoots Smythe a sharp, sidelong glare. Could he not sound so pleased as if this mistake won Smythe points in Cassius’s favor.

 

**TIKA**

 

Lucas regards his white raven perched on his right shoulder a moment before he inclines his head to Tiana.

 

"The kah are restless, my queen, Arun reports some dissention with a few of them." Lucas kept his voice low as he adjusted the tight top that someone insisted he wear. It was rather cumbersome but he did not let that show. Lucas moved slightly to take up his place on the left of the Queen. 

 

~  ~  ~

 

"As much as I appreciate your willingness to watch my back, Montgomery, I was not literal in the meaning." Cassius turned his head slightly to regard Smythe.

 

The guard suddenly clamped his mouth shut as Cassius caught his eyes.

 

"I expect my guards to behave well in a team. It's no competition, Smythe... if I can't trust you two to work together, I can find more suitable positions."

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Dissention between whom?” Tiena asks Arun looking the bird in his otherworldly eyes. She knew everyone had a Kah like Lucas and Shadya, they only need seek their soul in the way the Sangoren did. Tiena had never tried and was content to exist individually as herself without a beautiful animal swaying her decisions. Shadya told her the Kah affected even those whose Kah remained hidden from sight, that with it seen it simply made one aware of the Kah’s effects. Shadya went on to tell her a list of reasons a Kah was a good idea, Tiena listened but still felt best alone in the world. Her husband and son were enough company.

 

Shadya smiles at the bird as Tiena speaks, watching the creature stand tall and proud on Lucas shoulder. It’s beautiful eyes, swirling dark pools of stardust and void, sending a shiver down Shadya’s spine. Arun was fascinating had been since the day she meet Lucas. Even her Kah Esen a leggy, tall maned wolf found Arun delightful company it gave Shadya hope. Not many Kah got along like Arun and Esen.

 

“I was not aware there were other Sengoran attending, or do you speak of within my guard? If so do not withhold, we can not allow the issue to persist.” Tiena adds, this time speaking to Lucas her personal guard the only other man Tiena kept as close as her husband and son. Even Grieve was held at arms length.

 

~  ~  ~

 

“Apologies Your Highness, I should have kept my eyes forward and attention less on you rather where you were going.” The heat barely subsides his cheeks remain red as he speaks, words subdued but abundantly forward. He resists the urge to bark at Smythe, instead lifting his eyes to level Cassius with an apologetic look. His job and position within the Royal guard more important than Smythe. “If I may inquire Sire, what is our final destination?”

 

**TIKA**

 

Lifting his arm so Arun could fly away, he watched his Kah take off before he turned to his Queen and inclined his head very slightly to her as he pondered how to put his thoughts in to words.

 

“There is a lesser dignitary that has been here for the celebrations, Ganto, his feline Kah has been rather dissatisfied with the amenities put forth for the visiting Kah, but as you have stated, we were not expecting Sengoran diplomats at a mere, excuse the words highness, fledgling’s birthday party.”  Lucas raised his cold ice blue eyes to meet Shadya’s gaze before he regarded the Empress, “I am sure the dissent could be averted with a mere bowl of milk, perhaps a tasty mouse morsel?”

 

He straightened up a little and tugged the hem of the top down once again before he offered his arm to Tiena.

 

~  ~  ~

 

“You may inquire, we are headed to the hangar, there is something there I need to check on,” Cassius responded, keeping his tone light. He took a few steps forward before pausing a moment, “Are you sure you too can keep your eyes to the shadows instead of my back side?”

 

Smythe tried very hard not to guffaw at that remark, he glanced at Montgomery with a smirk. “I am sure your highness, I… I mean we will keep you safe, Emperor.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

The walk is deceptively long and considerably difficult to keep his mind on the task; thoughts of the offer and Tiena run rampant through his mind. Montgomery is sure there are no threats Cassius within the Palace walls and if there is he will handle it regardless of whether or not he spends the walk starting at Cassius’s back. Which he does and enjoys every quiet, slow moment of it. Taking in the wide expanse of the Emperor’s shoulders, the causal sway of his body, admiring the military cut of his hair that reminds Monty of his commanding officers back at the academy. There is a little thrill in the idea of Cassius as a teacher, a leader of soldier that Monty stashes away for later.

 

As they near the hangar bay Montgomery takes stalk of the area the ships lining the bay, each docked and prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Montgomery takes a few seconds to turn himself away from his charge, scanning the rest of the expansive bay behind them, leaving Smythe to handle the front.

 

“Impressive, is that a class P-40 Warhawk?” Montgomery asks eyeing a large fighter jet docked toward the back end of the bay near a large door. It was a fighter Montgomery dreamed of flying at least once, not that Splice were given the chance they were footsoldiers, fooder for the hordes before the Empire swooped in. As he admires, awes at the fighter Montgomery has a split second to notice someone approach.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Tiena looks down at Shadya’s arm looped around her own and then to Lucas. “Are you sure you want to be my escort for the evening?” She asks, it was rare Lucas offered his arm to her he prefered to follow behind her guarding her back. Not at her arm held to the expectation of a dance or insesent small talk. Lucas was a stoic presence at her back normally.

 

Shadya unhooks her arm from Tiena’s. “Take the offer, I’ll watch your backs.” Shadya brushes a hand over Tiena’s as she offers her to Lucas, tipping her head courteously at her commanding officer.

 

“I think it best he’s your guide if you intend to deal with Sangoren this evening.” Shadya adds.

 

Tiena takes Lucas arm. “I’ll have Safiye attend to our diplomat this evening. If you catch Sabid Shadya have him inform Safiye of the changes needed.” Tiena leans into Lucas, leading them away from the dais toward a crowd of family friends. If she had to handle the rest of the night she would start easy and work her way into the social minefield that was her son’s birthday party.

 

“We have a long night ahead of us. Shall we.”

 

**TIKA**

 

“It’s the greatest thing ev…..” Eoin’s words were choked out almost instantly as Smythe grabbed him and grappled him to the ground. It took Eoin by surprised as the larger guard pinned him down, dagger slicing down his face cutting through his lip on the left side before resting at his neck. The copper taste in his mouth was almost instant as he froze with the blade pressing against the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, close enough to his artery.

 

There came an angered below after that, as the larger body was dragged off him and practically thrown. His father’s words echoing in the hanger. Eoin couldn’t make them out, all he could hear was the pumping of his own blood in his ears. Almost as an after though he raised his hands to his lips to stop the bleeding, which he knew was dripping rapidly.

 

He looked up at his father as he approached him, moving his hands from his face.

 

“Fuck” the expletive came out angrily as Cassius bent close to him, “Let's get you to the infirmary before your mother hears about this.”  Eoin nodded, being careful not to speak too much, just in case the incision became worse. He grabbed on to his fathers arm and eyed Montgomery a moment before he came to his feet. 

 

Cassius’s arm draped over his shoulder, he felt the weight of it as his father tried to offer some comfort. Eoin tried not to smile, a sweet ride and a battle scar all in the same day, this was definitely the greatest birthday ever.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

He grinds Smythe’s wrist into the steel plated, concrete floor until the man releases his grip on his blade. A snarl, low and deep curling his lips. The weapon clinks against the floor and the smell of the man begins the reek, pungent with stress sweat as he realizes whom he attacked. Monty pushes his weight down against his fellow soldier.

 

“God damn it did you not hear him? Why wouldn’t you look before you lunge? He fucking smells like his Father.” Montgomery barks down at Smythe, half forgetting that not everyone has the luxury of heightened sense. As the scene unfolds behind him Monty gets Smythe to his feet and turns to gets a proper look at the damages.

 

Eoin’s face, from under his nose and down, is slick with blood, deep red soaking into the collar of his shirt staining the white and blues of his house colors the color of horror. A deep burgandy so rich it’s a beautiful contrast against Eoin tan skin.

 

“Sire, my Prince are you hurt anywhere else. Did this idiot cut more than your lip?” Montgomery grasps Smythe by the arm holding tight, their commotion summons two guards. Men watching from security cameras, waiting to swoop in. Montgomery almost doesn't mind as Smythe is taken from his reluctant grasp. The quiet disappointment the other two guards murmur to Smythe does hit a chord, strikes a nerve.

 

“At least the god damn fucking splice didn't attack the Prince.” Monty bites back. “Fucking get the real disappointment to lock down.”

 

He turns to Cassius, anger in his face and approaches. “Allow me Sire,” Monty holds a hand out to Eoin, palm up fingers loose and waiting.

 

**TIKA**

 

Eoin glanced to the hand a moment before grasping it, somehow he felt oddly strange at the touch, like a small current of electricity passed through him. He straightened his back a little before he spoke.

 

“I think I can find my own way to the infirmary,” his voice was a little muffled as he tried to speak with his split lip. A slight tinge of color appeared on his face as he withdrew his hand from Montgomery’s. 

  
  


Looking down at his son a moment, Cassius nodded his head. His son was right, the more of them that escorted Eoin to get his lip fixed, the faster the news would spread.

 

“I think you are right, son.” he pat him on the back, “Don’t worry your mother too much.” He glanced over at Montgomery a moment in quiet contemplation, a splice with a good enough nose to distinguish a threat or not. Cassius half berated himself for not insisting there were more of them in his personal guard, something he was going to remedy. There should at least be one splice to every three guards. He pursed his lips, not quite realizing he was staring at Montgomery..

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Your Majesty, my Prince allow me to clean up the blood.” Montgomery is insistent looking Eoin over, there is a considerable amount of blood couldn’t Eoin tell. “I’ll clean up the worst of it. The less attention you drawn the less likely Empress Tiena will be informed.” Montgomery looks from Eoin to Cassius pausing, watching the calculated look Cassius gives him.

 

“Sire, I do not mean to impose.” The way Cassius looks at him worries Montgomery, his unwavering stare is concerning, makes Monty’s mind race had he said something wrong. Montgomery swallows hard and looks back at Eoin.

 

“There is a lot of blood, at least ditch your uniform coat. Use it to dab away some of the blood, staunch the bleeding.” Montgomery says quickly eyes averted. Why were they so against his help now?

 

He doesn’t know who to look at anymore his attention wavers between the two men until he’s left with an uncomfortable itch at the base of his neck and his fingers rub together and clench against his palm. Frustratingly it reminds him of being scolded, waiting for the other foot to drop as two commanding officers decide his fate. Except he hadn’t done anything wrong, on the contrary he had done well tonight; he knew this. His mind however can’t let go of the comparison, hijacking his body with a flight or flight response ready to defend himself, since no one else ever did or would.

 

**TIKA**

 

Eoin shook his head a moment before nodding, “Yeah, good idea.” He flushed a little as his blood coated fingers slipped over the buttons, making the task of taking it off rather difficult. 

 

“Good idea, Montgomery, escort my son if you will, help him in anyway you can and when your are finished making sure that he is alright, please head straight for my personal quarters. There are things that we must discuss.” Eoin watched as his father turned abruptly nodding at the guard at the door to fall in line before he left the hanger. He had seen that look many times, his father was thinking about something strategic.  His abruptness, usually a cause from when he was thinking deeply.

 

“Don’t mind him,” Eoin tried to wave off the attitude casually, “He’s just thinking things through. I’m sure it’s nothing that you did. He kind of… does that sometimes..”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Montgomery watches Cassius leave with two different guards, there is no shaking the feeling of abandonment that hits him cold and hard at his core. Eoin’s assurances are not enough to wave the ache of failure. What could Cassius possibly be thinking about but how horridly he’d failed to protect Eoin. He should have noticed Smythe, should have been paying attention instead of admiring Cassius’s fighter jet.

 

“I’ll try not to let it bother me,” Monty states tersely, turning to Eoin seeing him struggle with the buttons of his coat. “Here allow me my Prince,” Montgomery steps into Eoin’s space mechanical and stiff, fingers carefully unbuttoning each stone button down his front. Reaching the bottom Monty helps pull open the coat, steps around Eoin and slides the weighty fabric from his shoulder. Each move is quick and it is clear Montgomery works on autopilot, mind elsewhere as he methodically presses through each step to help Eoin.

 

“Since your Father’s left me in your charge, My Prince I’m grabbing a first aid kit to clean the wound properly. Your Mother will be very busy with your party, I am sure we have time to make you passably presentable.” Montgomery leaves Eoin, walks toward one of the lit exit doors, tucked between two shuttles along the back wall.

 

“Over here My Prince.” Montgomery discards Eoin’s coat near the door under the fire extinguisher, next to it is a basic first aid kit.

 

Montgomery grabs for the kit. It rattles but won’t come loose. Montgomery tugs hard, shoves the palm of his hand against its bottom. It still won’t budge. Montgomery growls at the white box, roughly grabs at its handle to tug it up and off it’s mount. When that doesn’t work Montgomery yanks hard, the handle on the kit brakes from where it’s riveted to the kits top. He drops the thin handle to the ground hands coming to his head to rake through his hair a moment, before he reaches for the box on last time. His fingers hook around the top two corners, with a clenches jaw Montgomery uses his strength to yank the damn case from the wall taking the wall mouth with it.

 

“Fucking piece of shit,” Montgomery huffs at the white box turning around with the box held in front of him to face Eoin. He stares at the Prince who is close enough to have seen what he’d done. Montgomery isn’t sorry he took his feelings out on the kit, but he feels a little flush to his cheeks that Eoin had watched.

 

**TIKA**

 

Stepping a little close in to Montgomery’s space, Eoin places his hand lightly on his before he reached over with his other hand and pulls up the release mechanism. The mount clatters to the floor as Eoin looks up to the splice, his lip curling very slightly in the corner, causing him to wince. Eoin knew how flustering his father could be at times, especially with the newest recruits. His hazing was in of itself, sometimes hard to handle. Eoin cleared his throat as he realized he was staring at the man and quickly let his hands drop away from the warmth of the ones holding the med kit. 

 

“It’s a little tricky, those medkits but I admire your fervent approach at making me look presentable to walk the halls,” Eoin tried to make the awkwardness of the situation better, “Besides, I think you have a point, if one can’t open the medkits quickly in an emergency, the release mech shouldn’t be attached.” He averted his eyes slightly from meeting Montgomery’s, as he waited for the splice to continue. He paused a moment in thought before he spoke again.

 

“Is it true, I smell like my father?” Eoin remembered what Monty had yelled at the other guard, and his curiosity peaked. He knew so little about splices, and he really ought to start learning if he was going to take on responsibilities as Emperor if he father ever decided to step down.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

He kept quiet, murmuring a soft thank you under his breath setting to work on Eoin. Montgomery had him sit down where they stood beside the exit tucked away. He set out each supply he needed and settled on his knees in front of Eoin. Hand under Eoin’s chin Monty held his face still, reaching down for a antiseptic swab.

 

“This might sting,” Monty says, listening to Eoin talk. He would reprimand him for moving his mouth, but Monty likes his voice a younger version of his fathers with the soothing lilt of his mother. It was no wonder so many liked Eoin, if not his personality a confident and friendly demeanor, it had to be his voice so perfectly rhythmic, smooth and easy on the ears.

 

Montgomery stills and stiffens at the mention of scent. His one hand drops the medical tap he’s about to use the spool rolling across the floor behind him. He blinks a pregnant pause hanging between them. He did not know how to answer that, Monty let’s go of Eoin’s chin and turns away from him in search of the spool of tape.

 

“Ah, hah, it’s you know.” Montgomery gets up off the floor takes a few steps away to reach the tape rolled half way under the belly of a small, docked transport. “Yeah, yes you smell like your Father, not the same, but um.” Montgomery rolls the tape in circle in his hand, staring down at the milky tape woven with mesh nanites that would mimic the skin color of the patient.

 

What was it about the damn Wolfe family, Monty wonders why they were all so fascinated by him or cared to learn anything. He was so used to being passed over, his kind mentioned in passing conversation but never focused on long. People like the idea of Splice well enough, never enough to learn shit about what they could do or how they functioned beyond their use as fooder on the battlefield.

 

Montgomery turns back around and sits back in front of Eoin. “You both have an earthy smell, like dirt in the rain. Yours is more grassy, with a hint of wet stone.” Montgomery speaks looking down at the tape as he rips a strip free. “Here,” Monty presses the strip of tape to Eoin’s lip, crossing the cut on his lip holding the two edges of flesh together. His fingers linger a few seconds too long, holding the tape down before slipping away.

 

**TIKA**

 

Feeling the pressure of the lingering fingers on his lips, Eoin swallows. It was almost surprising how quick he found himself thinking he wanted him to do it again. A quick rise of color formed  over his cheek bone and across the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat, 

 

"wet grassy earth... that's a very pleasant scent," he didn't know why his voice became softer at that moment, he blinked a few moments and came to his feet, "uh... well thanks for patching it.  I kind of don't want to head to the infirmary though... they won't let it scar..."

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Monty watches the color rise to Eoin’s face, looks away to the scattered kit and it’s used contents. He begins to tidy up listening to Eoin as he works. When the case is mostly cleaned and the bloodied wipes disposed of in a bio-bag. Monty pays Eoin some actual attention, turning back to him to look him over. Monty eyes his lip, the wet gash under the tape now taking on the color of Eoin’s skin.

 

“I can’t force you to go My Prince.” Monty comments. He imagines the scar this particular cut would leave, thick and white, pink over the swell of Eoin’s top and lower lips. A fine battle scar the Prince could rave about, the maiden he saved or the rebels he subdued.

 

“I am in your charge My Prince, order me not to take you to the infirmary. Tell me to go.” Monty offers. “Your Father isn’t here to belay your orders.” He wasn’t and Montgomery had no right to manhandle Eoin to the infirmary, that hadn’t been what Cassius ordered him to do. Not that the thought didn’t cross his mind, or the sudden notion that he wouldn’t mind manhandling the Prince. Montgomery stifled a shallow groan, why this family he never got this flustered over anyone before.

 

**TIKA**

 

“Well then, thanks for the quick patch up… uh… I didn’t catch your name,” Eoin seemed a little embarrassed by that fact.

 

“Montgomey. Ambrose Montgomery.”

 

“Well then, Monty.” Eoin smiled at the shortening of his name and thought it fit, “You are dismissed to go and deal with your new orders.”  He stepped his two feet together and saluted the man before he grinned, the same sideways smile he always gave before he was going to get in to mischief. He let his hand fall before giving him a wink, and collecting his bloodied formal wear. He’d have to charm the ladies that laundered his clothing to keep quiet about the amount of blood. Hopefully they could get it out.  Eoin paused a moment at the door just before it swished open and turned to speak to Monty.

 

“And thanks, I look forward to our next meeting.”

 

With that he was out the door, heading towards his newest destination.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Yeah.” Montgomery lingers in the hangar for a few minutes. Where is the Emperor’s rooms? Would anyone actually tell him? Montgomery goes back out the door he’d come in from coming face to face with a tall, brooding soldier. The larger man thwapped a large, hard hand on his shoulder. Montgomery almost goes for his wrist, pulls away instead with a yelp.

 

“Heh, the Emperor told me to escort you to his office when you finished with The Prince. Never left the hangar I see, what’d the little shit convince you to do?” The man asks, Montgomery frowns at him. His accusation doesn’t sit well with Montgomery.

 

“Nothing, I cleaned up his cut and he left. Take me to The Emperor’s office.” Montgomery demands, impatient. The man whistles and laughs at him. Fuck him Montgomery thinks.

 

He avoids making eye contact with the man, who leads him down a series of halls. So many doors, turns and stairs Montgomery barely keeps his bearings. It would take some time to memorise the estate. They come to a solid steel door, two guards outside and several others scattered down the hall dressed in field gear. Montgomery thinks it’s curious.

 

When the door opens he pushes the thought aside and steps inside greeted by a pair of men speaking lowly to Cassius who shoos them away. They shoot past him, both looking at him with concerned expressions as they nearly flee.

 

“Your Majesty,” there is an air about the room as the men leave. Cassius looks stiff as he paces back behind his desk. Something is wrong as if the feeling from earlier escalated to a new level. Montgomery hangs back in the room, standing as far as polite from Cassius’s desk watching The Emperor flick close a data pad on his desk.

 

Montgomery goes rigid, holds still, hate the itch at the base of his neck. “Sire, The Prince is cleaned up and safe.” Montgomery says quickly. God he couldn’t deal with a reprimand now, maybe he should have asked to stay with Eoin instead of deal with Cassius. What had he been thinking after the way Cassius left earlier.

 

**TIKA**

 

Hand clasped behind his back and pacing did nothing to soothe the mounting annoyance at the data he just received. Fucking Garrick and his gaul, it had been months since he had taken over this position, months of chasing that god forsaken family down and now this. Cassius paused in mid stride to pinch the bone in his nose tightly. Tiena would not be pleased to hear this, Garrick was becoming too bold, getting too close.

 

Montgomery's words pierced through the fog of his anger causing Cassius to turn slightly, regarding the man standing there. Because of this splice his son’s life had been spared, he was quick to act, quick to help. With a slight nod of his head, Cassius turned his body to fully face the splice. He watched as the man seemed to fidget a little, a habit, Cassius noted, that would eventually fade with familiarity.

 

“I need someone with  your quick wit and ability to scent out. I’m going to promote you to personal guard. Out of every soldier I’ve had try to stay in this position, you have shown me that I should be relying more on someone with your abilities. Have a good night’s I’ll have your things brought up to palace, your room is located in a smaller one attached to mine, and you will begin your day with me at first light.”  Cassius took a breath and waited for Monty to acknowledge the new orders, his eyes dragging over and taking in the entire sight of the splice. He let his arms drop to his side as he moved around the desk to lean up against it casually.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Sire, you don’t mean that.” Protest blurts from him a natural response, immediate without thinking; or with whole thought Montgomery was certain Cassius had no idea what he was offering. Splice belong on the field as fooder, they were breed for it, loyal foot soldiers strong and resilient. Montgomery feels a choke in his throat, a tightening that clenches his teeth a moment.

 

“You can put me in the field. I’ll die for you Emperor, but you can’t do this. Everyone will protest, I’m a filthy experiment a tool for your army. I can fight longer than anyone else, I can take more damage than a regular soldier. I’ll do that for you Sire, I will I will, but you can’t embarrass yourself. Do not debase your title and office taking me on as a personal guard.” Montgomery’s stomach bottoms out unpleasantly, his heart races unchecked and he can feel the sweat against his skin.

 

Panic shoots through him like a bullet. Monty doesn’t even notice he’s starting to take small, slow steps backward or that he talks with his hands arms bent at a ninety degree angle. The office is too small, Cassius is too still calm in front of him leaned against his desk. Monty stalls in his retreat and stares at Cassius with wide, panic stricken eyes. How could this man do this to him, how could he offer him a castle and crown; scenting and position.

 

“I, I can’t. I can’t.” Montgomery mutters, head shaking left to right. He can’t do this, he can’t make this kind of mess for the academy. They will kill him. “Choose someone else.” The last is a breathless plea.

 

**TIKA**

 

Cassius blinked at the sudden flight or fright attitude of the splice. Had everyone really pounded in to the splice head that they were worthless fodder? Had no one really taken the time to see the usefulness of these soldiers. Able to think, to react…  Cassius took a few steps forward, this man was only a few short years older than his son. He couldn’t really imagine what had gone on through school or training and for some reason he felt compelled to comfort him. 

 

He reached out and drew Montgomery into a tight embrace, letting him draw on his strength.

 

“Hey now, woah… settle down,” his voice was soothing and calm, he could feel Montgomery shaking, could feel the panic tightness of his muscles, “Hey now kid… it’s okay. No one protests against my decisions. I thought about this and you proved your worth already.” He stepped back and gripped Montgomery’s shoulders firmly with his hands and sought out his gaze.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Sire,” Montgomery holds his hands up to stop him, the embrace comes regardless. His weak attempt to hold Cassius at a distance futile and childish. Cassius crowds his space pulls him in and holds so tight.

 

Warm, earthy, welcome the scent of the Emperor, his Emperor immediately and overwhelmingly present. Monty presses his hands against Cassius’s chest weakly pushing with fists clenched in the fabric of Cassius’s uniform. He wants to be close to the scent yet he knows the risk he takes. He knows what is at stake and sickeningly he’s nearly ready to risk it all.

 

The push slowly turns into a pull Monty’s arms fold toward him and brings Cassius closer. His forehead bumps into Cassius’s shoulder, his eyes close tight and Monty breaths. Tension is slow to leave him but the panic subsides in stages as wet earth fills his lungs.

 

“They won’t say anything to your face Sire,” truth hurts Monty wasn’t about to spare his Emperor. “They’ll find a way to make this a problem. General Grieve will hear about it, your men will be jealous and won’t be shy about showing it.” Monty’s fists tighten. “It’s how it goes. This is a mistake, you can’t trust me like this.”

 

**TIKA**

 

“I don’t give a fuck what they think about it. They know I am capable of making proper decisions, I didn’t get this far on luck and chance,” he reached out and pushed Monty’s chin up so that they were looking eye to eye. Cassius’ features were drawn in to a gentle smile, his eyes light. “You have exceptional skills, your scenting abilities alone make you unparallel to anything my other men could hope to offer. A man is worth his skills, Montgomery. His actions define him, regardless of your troublesome past records Ambrose, this decision could save my life, and perhaps my family’s lives as well.”

 

His tongue flicked out a moment to moisten his drying lips as his hand lingered on the chin. Something about the way Monty’s eyes held his, the slight anger, the protesting way he refused the job. Cassius couldn’t help himself, on a whim, throwing caution to the wind, he took a further step against Montgomery. He could still feel the heat of his body against his from the earlier embrace. Cassius could feel his temperature rising slightly, could feel a slight arousal at the way Monty was staring at him. Cassius had the urge to kiss this man, something he had never felt before in his life.

 

“Trust me,” Cassius murmured as he took hold of Montgomery’s lips with his own.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Heat crests, breaks and crashes in to Montgomery so hard it strangles his breath. His existence narrows to the single point of contact he shares with Cassius. His Emperor’s lips cover his warm and sure. His chest aches with the kiss, a shared touch so intimate and tender Montgomery scant remembers the last time anyone dared share this with him.

 

Castle and crown. Montgomery’s fists clench he pushes into Cassius, ready to climb into his lap and desperately steal more from this moment. The kiss remains simple a touch of lips the slightest brush of tongue, soft and testing. Montgomery wants more but does not go further, content to lean into Cassius and pray the man will lead them to a seat. So he may wrap himself in this man, smoother himself in the rich warm scent of fresh dirt in summer rain. Gorge himself in this intimacy until he’s content and calm enough to think straight.

 

Castle and crown. He repeats in his head this is what Cassius offers. A safe place to live a secure job, station and status a castle. Intimacy, a shared desire for the other secret but wanted a crown for Ambrose to wear and wrap himself in, security in its own right.

 

Thoughts of Tiena creep in last. If she found them now what would she say, what would she do. Montgomery whimpers against Cassius’s lips, he doesn’t want this to end but if she knew somehow he knew she’d end him. Montgomery pulls away only enough to adjust and dip back in stealing a harder kiss, nips at Cassius’s lips with the frustration of knowing Tiena held the key. Cassius could offer, could thieve and cheat but his Empress would find out eventually. This was fleeting a chance for a moment in spotlight, but nothing more.

 

Montgomery wants to take it.

 

**TIKA**

 

When Monty dips in for a strong kiss, Cassius’ guard is let down. He grasps at the younger man, his kiss deepening, teeth gnashing at Ambrose’s lips, tongues no longer gentle in their exploration. His arms curl around the other man, one hand lifting to ball up in Monty’s hair, the other grasping his uniform at the back between the shoulder blades. Never once had he even considered being unfaithful to Tiena and yet here he was, lips tangled against another man’s.

 

The thought itself was enough to bring a low groan from his throat. What would this splice think? That he was using his power to seduce and conquer? Cassius almost backed down from him, that was not what he was offering, that was not what he wanted this man to think at all. The taste of the other man on his lips brought him back from his reverie his breathe now hard and the pressing of his body against Monty’s a little more insistent.

 

A sharp rap at the door had Cassius nearly jumping out of his skin. Regretfully he pulled back from Montgomery and took two quick strides backwards towards his desk. His hands quickly readjusting the pristine uniform he wore back in to place. A cleared his throat once before looking at Monty with a mix of longing and regret at the briefness of their contact deep within his gaze.

 

“Enter,” he spoke his tone giving away his annoyance at the interruption, he rounded the desk and slid back in to the chair.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

God help her she was ready to thrash her husband the clear irritation in his voice doing little to lessen the idea. The doors to Cassius’s office open to Tiena letting her in on the sight of Montgomery, disheveled and startled like a deer in the headlights. He stares at her attempting to secure his expression, failing, then salutes her. Tiena pauses long enough in her brisk walk to Cassius’s desk to dismiss Montgomery, take notice of his appears and set her sights back on her husband.

 

“Care you explain this one,” Tiena says sharply, dropping a bloody shirt in front of Cassius over his data pads. “Caught our son looking like his lips been butchered and trying to convince his maids to discreetly clean his dress clothes so I don’t find out.” Tiena speaks quick and sharp like she can’t believe the men in her life.

 

Behind her standing close to Montgomery Shadya and Lucas wait. Both guards avoid watching the scene unfold, their attention pointedly trained on Montgomery. The way the young man is ready to jump out of his skin of real interest to Shadya. She’d seen Tiena like this with Cassius too often, it would pass a fleeting show of anger until Cassius told her what she wanted. Tiena was not as angry with Cassius as she played at.

 

Montgomery fidgets scratching at his palms before he daringly steps forward. “Empress Tiena, your Majesty, I can explai—”

 

“This is not your place to explain.” Tiena interrupts, shuts Montgomery up. “He told me he ordered you away. Something about battle scars and looking hot.”

 

Montgomery wide eyes at Tiena. “Ma’am,”

 

“Don’t Ma’am me,” Tiena turns back on her husband. “Cassius who in the hell attacked him?”

 

**TIKA**

 

“Calm down my love, it was just a momentary misunderstanding and I’ve dealt with it already,” He picked the shirt up off his data pad and set it aside as he stood up. His motions fluid as he rounded the corner of his desk and regarded his wife. He gazed in to her face, the way her brow furrowed with both anger and worry, the slight crease in the corner of her eyes, the way her mouth was drawn in the corners. Cassius couldn’t help himself but smile fondly at her. Despite his earlier actions, he was still very much in love with his wife.

 

Her reached up and brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before he spoke again, his voice calming.

 

“I did tell Eoin to go to the med bay, it’s not my fault that he refused to do so, and the guard that was too nervous to tell friend from foe is currently being reprimanded, my love. There is nothing for you to be so concerned about. It was merely an accident, probably partly my fault, if you hadn’t noticed, I seem to put fear in my guards for some reason. This one was a little too jumpy… or eager to protect, either or… there is no need for you to be so worried.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“I’ll never not worry about him,” Tiena says softly. Eoin was her only child a reckless boy she saw through many cuts, scrapes and bruises over the years. Tiena would always have reason to worry about him because of it.

 

Tiena settles down taking a moment to think. “I want the guard who did this removed from the Estate.” She moves to Cassius’s desk as she gives the order to no one in particular. Cassius could pass it on or her own two Lucas or Shadya. Someone would handle it. Tiena pauses beside the desk looking down at the pads brightly displaying maps of the city, potions colored red.

 

Tiena looks back to Cassius. “When were you going to tell me?” She reaches for the pad picking it up. The northern end of the city had been attacked, the conflict was temporarily contained by their soldiers. “Who did it?” She questions she was not about to jump to conclusions.

 

**TIKA**

 

“Garrick….” Cassius’ face darkens at the mention of the previous emperor, he puts his hands over Tiena’s and looks at her, his eyes clouded with anger. That man would never stop being a thorn in his side, “I’ve already had soldier dispatched, I don’t know what that fool of an idiot is thinking with such a direct attack, he has no followers here in the city.”  he glanced down at the pad on his desk a moment before he glanced up at Montgomery a moment. 

 

“With his brazen attack, I would suggest we find Eoin a suitable personal guard, Now that I think about it, the attack in the hanger and the attack on the city seem to…. Coincidental for my taste,” he squared his shoulders, “I’ll have that Smythe man interrogated thoroughly before I send him off. As fo my personal guard, I’ve decided on Montgomery. Although, he hasn’t given his answer yet, I believe he is more than suited for the job.” 

 

He continued his pacing, going silent now before a hand reached to press the bridge of his nose, to calm the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Both the attack and the splice standing behind everyone.

  
  


Lucas sat and listened before raising his own eyebrow as Monty’s name was mentioned, he turned his gaze from what was happening towards the splice, his grey eyes taking in the whole of the man. He seemed nervous, about ready to jump from his skin. His state of dress, disheveled. His gaze moved from the man to Shadya and a smile ghost of a smile appeared in the corner of his lip before he was brought back to attention at the mention of his name.

 

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Lucas, please assign Shadya as Eoin’s guard.” Tiena repeats. She knows and trusts Shadya with this task, the young girl was close to his age and would easily fit in with Eoin’s social group.

 

Shadya blanches but holds her tongue. She had never been a guard to anyone but Tiena, not that Eoin was a stranger but it certainly wasn’t a promotion.

 

Near her Tiena’s focus shifts to Montgomery. “The Splice?” Tiena questions this was an odd development. “Subdue a unruly guard and you win the Emperor’s graces. What have you done to my husband.” Tiena’s lips turn up in a soft smile the data-pad in her hands lowering.

 

Montgomery chokes on air, frozen in place staring at Tiena holding her gaze with every ounce of fear in him plastered across his face. Any other time he’d be fine, but not now not after what he’d done with her husband. Montgomery can see her looking him over, she must know she must suspect. Her guards haven’t stopped watching him, they know they’ll tell her. Montgomery’s jaw clenches before he opens his mouth.

 

“Your Highness I can’t tell you what he sees in me.” Montgomery sounds as frightened as he feels, unable to hold back pitch change in his voice.

 

Tiena’s lips purse and her smile widens. “Oh dear lord he’s more frightened of me then my husband.” She says amused.

 

“Well whatever it is I’m glad he’s found someone.” Tiena approaches Montgomery, closing the distance between them too quickly and so suddenly Montgomery instinctively holds his hands up. Both his hands cup and press to her hips as Tiena’s face brushes close to his and her lips caress his cheek softly, a gentle kiss before she moves back.

 

“Good luck Montgomery, you have my blessing.” Tiena holds his gaze and watches how Montgomery’s chest rises and falls on a deep, much needed breath. He looks about ready to shake himself clean out of his boots as Tiena lifts the pad back into her line of focus.

 

“I’ll take this and review the date. If you have the initial situation under control I’ll prepare a public speech and have a press conference setup for this morning. This seems like a stupid move even for Garrick,” Tiena pauses and goes to Cassius taking him by the arm and leads him to the far back of his office.

 

“This could be a prelude to something bigger. We had his soldiers exiled with his followers, this could be a move to get back inside the inner city walls. Heightened security around the palace and at all transfer gates between sectors and in public spaces. If he’s planning something we need ample warning.” Tiena speaks softly, looks down at the pad and back up to him. “Get some sleep Cassius,” She pushes up on tiptoes and brushes her lips against his softly. “We’ve got this. We’ll handle whatever that motherfucker has planned.”

 

**TIKA**

 

Lucas moved over to Shadya and bends to her ear, his breath on the flesh as he speaks to her quietly, “I know it’s not the best assignment for now, think of it as only temporary, until we can find someone else.” He moves slightly his cheek brushing against hers and he lowered his chin, gaining direct eye contact, “you know she trusts no one else but you or I to take care of her only son.”  His hand came up to rest on her hip as he spoke, “Our Kah can be in constant communication if something happens, the message can be almost instant.”  He knew Shadya was less than happy with this situation.

 

Cassius cups her cheek with a nod before straightening up a little, “I’ll introduce Montgomery to his sleeping quarters and head straight to slumber. Don’t stay up too late, my love.” He dipped in and kissed her, eyes opening slightly to look past her towards Montgomery before he turned all his attention back to his wife.

 

“Free food is all fine for dignitaries but with this threat on the borders, perhaps the party should end sooner rather than later?” he inquired.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Heat consumes her body in a hot rush, red cresting over the apples of her cheeks. Abyss help her he was close Shadya’s breath shutters soft and shallow. She forgets Montgomery stands a few feet away watching, she doesn’t notice Cassius and Tiena move toward them. Shadya reaches up brushing her fingertips against the exposed edge of Lucas’s wrist. Shadya forgets herself in the simmering contact and learns into Lucas bumping her forehead against his shoulder.

 

moments after her own tender kiss Tiena makes a soft ‘oh’ sound her hand delicately coming to her lips as she watches her guards. “Agreed, I’ll have the guard escort those left to their transports.” Tiena says softly to Cassius and approaches Lucas, a hand gently touching his lower back. “Hate to interrupt but we have some tasks to handle.” Tiena speaks softly and does not push her guards apart. “Let’s take it outside, okay.” Tiena suggests.

 

Montgomery moves toward Cassius close enough to speak to him, far enough as to keep his distance. His body is still warm and tingles not only from their earlier intimacy, but the closeness of Tiena; her scent lingers the smell a fragrant spice like apple cider.

 

“Sire,” Montgomery doesn’t know what to say, the things he wants to ask must wait for Tiena to leave. Instead pauses, let’s the address to his Emperor linger as he stands close and watches Tiena’s guard. It begins to sink in that the Wolfe family had a penchant for making peculiar guard choices; Montgomery had never watched Sengoran be publically intimate before. At least he assumes this is something intimate the way Shadya looks blissed as if she’s just scent bonded. Montgomery feels little warm at the idea and looks to Cassius.

 

**TIKA**

 

Nodding slightly Lucas withdraws from Shadya, turning to follow his queen out in to the hall. He pauses momentarily to wait for Shadya to catch up to them before he looks at Tiena, his face showing a slight draw to the forehead as he contemplated the warmth on his shoulder. It did not pass him on how Shadya’s breath quickened as his hand contacted her, it was something new to him.  A foreign feeling that hit a mark deep in his sternum. He cleared his throat, unaccustomed to such outward displays of worry and… affection? He thought a moment. Eyebrows raised slightly at that thought. He shook his head, no she was far too young, he was far too old. 

 

“My Empress,” he dipped his head low in respect, “We are headed back to the Ballroom? As I recall, the young prince was headed back there to brag to his friends?”  He put thoughts of Shadya in to the back of his mind, surely it was mere fatherly assurance she was seeking.

  
  


The door closed behind the three and Cassius mentally counted to ten in his mind before he turned his attention to Montgomery. He took in the man, a slight smile tugged at the left side of his mouth.

 

“I apologize, if I had made you feel uncomfortable,” he responded quietly, the softness in his eyes returning as he picked up the shirt on his desk, picking at it slightly before sighing and tossing it in to a trash receptacle.

 

“I didn’t give you a chance to answer my invitation before Tiena could approve,” he chuckled a little, “You can still turn it down, but I wouldn’t trust any other to guard me as well as you had today.”  there seemed to be a slight awkwardness to the air but Cassius brushed it off, “Will you, accept the job?”

  
  


**Princess Power Dynamic**

Outside her Kah is sat calmly as close to Lucas’s Kah as she can get. She looks drowsy, her eyes drifting close then open slowly as she yawns content. Shadya nearly mirrors her Kah as she slowly tries to come back to herself. Her head clearly slowly as she walks behind her Empress and Lucas, her focus on Lucas’ back along the nape of his neck where the hair is lightly speckled with hints of grey. Shadya bites at her lip, rubs a hand against her cheek and begins to frown.

 

Tiena nods, takes a chance to glance at the Kah before giving Lucas a pointed look. She didn’t need to say anything she can see it written on his face, this was new and unexpected.

 

“I think it a good place to start. If anything we can bid the last of our guest goodnight and seek my son out wherever he’s disappeared to.” Tiena continues to walk down the hall. “Shadya will you be ready when we arrive or do you require more time?”

 

“I, ah, should be fine.” Shadya says, but she sounds as uncertain as she feels in that moment. Unable to shake the undefinable feeling she has and confused at why now of all times did touching Lucas do it. She certainly hadn’t expected it, maybe that was why?

 

“If you do need more time let me know. I’ll have you wait with the Kah, if Eoin is inside I’ll send him to you.” Tiena kindly offers.

  
  
  


Montgomery lets himself laugh the sound high and nervous. “Oh god if this was uncomfortable then don’t ever let it get worse.” Montgomery feels gittery all over against and his fingers clench like before, it was his tell.

 

The offer though it was something he couldn’t turn down. Montgomery knows right then and there that if he turned this down he was a complete idiot and fool. Which doesn’t help him much as he takes a chance to look at Cassius, take in this man and try to ignore the way he loving kissed his wife or the way he longs to share that same intimacy. Montgomery audiby breathes in and nods.

 

“I’d be a fucking dumb ass if I said no.” Montgomery purses his lips. “But you should know, god I’m sure you know, the Empress she suspects. How could she not, the way she stared at me Sire. I swear she read me like a book, I couldn’t hide anything from her. She looked at me and . . . “ Montgomery rambles quickly, pauses, blanches. “God she smelt so good too.” Montgomery’s stomach clenches, turns pleasantly and blushes. All the goddamn Wolfe family smelt amazing and it was so utterly unfair it would, it was ruining him.

 

**TIKA**

 

Lucas stops at the door to the banquet hall and waits patiently for Shadya and the empress to finish their conversation, taking this time to pull at the jacket he was still wearing. Honestly, he couldn’t wait until the evening was over and he was back in to his other clothing. The Empress kind enough to let him wear the non constricting clothing of his people. He nods his head slightly to Arun, a quick unspoken work between them before he glanced back at the two women conversing. Outside the private office of Cassius, Lucas was on guard, both he and his Kah making sure there was no threat to the empress.

 

“My Empress,” he nodded his head a little, indicating that they should go in, Shadya was just going to have to wait, or enter with them.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Cassius laughed, his baritone rumbling out with the sound of it. Montgomery’s antics amusing to him. He smiled, at that point, full and genuine. 

 

“She saw you disheveled with the look of fear, I think the only thing she suspects is that I was giving you a hard time,” Cassius stepped closer, a hint of danger in his eyes, “But you serve me in this post. Only me.” He tried to make light of the slight jealousy he felt at Montgomery’s proclamation of his wife's scent. He couldn’t help it as he stepped closer, his hand raising and coming to rest on Montgomery’s bicep.

 

“Come, I’ll show you to your quarters, and then download my schedule to your data pad. You need to rise with me, and be ready when I leave the room. From now on, you are my shadow, there will be no privacy for either of us as long as we are awake. Once I can find another guard to help assist you, you will dine, bathe, shit, and fight with me.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“I will wait outside Empress,” Shadya decides. Waiting was a better option. She moves aside allowing Tiena to join Lucas, as Shadya take a post near a wall by the doors.

 

As her highness and Lucas disappear into the hall Shadya slumps against the cool stone. Her back sliding and riding the wall down until she sits on the floor knees up. Her Kah trotting close and sitting up against her side, bodily pressed against her. Shadya breathes in a shuttering breath and reaches a hand into the thick, wiry hair of her maned wolf the contact solid and grounding.

 

One touch undid her, Shadya goes over the scene in her head. There was an immediate intimacy to the way he spoke to her, truly spoke to her like she was the only person in the room. Lucas voice the singular sound she heard, comforting and supportive, his touch an intense grounding point. It made no sense why this time unlike any other it felt extreme and left her breathless.

 

Shadya groans internally and grasps at Esan’s fur hard, the Kah whines tucking its snout against her hair. Near them Arun lingers Lucas bird staying outside the doors but at a distance.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Lucas lead and Tiena follows him into the banquet hall. Some guests pay her some attention, most do not. Tiena wastes no time in reaching the dais and loudly gaining her guests attention. She informs them with a smile and light voice that the evening had to conclude, she makes the briefest note of the issues with the wallbreach but glosses over it for the most part. As she finished she invites her guests to locate a guard to escort them to their ships. She does not allow herself to be hindered by anyone as she finishes, Lucas steps in to keep guests far from her as she locates Eoin.

 

Her son stares at her with a look of confusion and a hint of fear. Tiena hadn’t left him looking to terribly pleased. “Eoin Darling, please excuse yourself.” Tiena tells him as she approaches and smiles at his friends; the boys swooning, some more dramatically than others who watch her with genuine interest.

 

**TIKA**

 

The crowd began to disperse calmly as the guards escorted the guests out of the ballroom. Lucas kept his eye out, making sure that it was done orderly and with out the hurried panic that could sometimes set in. The guests seemed to know that the empress was only keeping in mind with their safety, so they were more than happy to obliged their “armed” escort back to their ships.

 

“Shadya is waiting for you out in the hall, perhaps now would be a good time to go and see her. She will, of course, take good care of you,” Lucas responded his tone low so the other’s could not hear.

 

Tiena mouthed to her son “I’ll explain later”

 

Eoin looked from his mother to the Sangorean guard a moment before he nodded his head and turned to his friends, “Guess the party is over.” he waved at them before he turned, bowed to his mother formally, and dashed towards the door behind the dias.. 

 

Once he opened and closed it firmly, he took a step to the right and noticed Shadya on the floor crumpled down, hair over her arms. Her Kah standing close for comfort. Eoin wondered what had happened. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on her arm.

 

“Shadya…. Have you been hurt?” his face worried, he looked up to peer down the hallway, “Did something happen?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

The hall empties at a steady pace guest escorted to their ships. A few minutes pass before almost everyone is gone, enough people that Tiena takes a seat. She pulls a second seat out beside her, patting the seat cushion.

 

“Sit down,” She instructs, rests an elbow on the table as eyes Lucas. “I think you have some explaining to do.” Tiena smiles, but it’s a tired smile a courtesy. Not that she is upset only tried the evening was long, longer still with the hours she will need to write a speech.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Shadya rolls her head on her knees, muttering a frustrated, “no I’m fine my prince,” before lifting her head. Her hair is disheveled, her face still red and her heart rate still hammers in her chest. Thinking about the moment had done little to help the flighty feeling she feels.

 

When Shadya see’s the look of concern on Eoin’s face she covers her face with both hands, dragging them down and away from her red cheeks. “My Prince,” Shadya takes a deep breathe, her Kah shivers, stands and stretches it’s long legs and body. “Don’t bother with the worry business. Your Mother will be doing enough of that. I’m fine, honestly. Just something between Sangoren is all.” Shadya gets to her knees and stands.

 

“Anyone explain anything to you. You know I’m your personal guard for the time being?” Shadya tries to sound like she’s alright with the Empress’s choice, throwing Eoin a weak smile.

 

**TIKA**

 

“Explain, my Empress?” Lucas seemed rather confused with that statement, hesitating a moment he passed on the chair and hunkered down on his heels, this position way more comfortable to him, before he glanced up at Tiena. His grey eyes searching hers for the answer. He wasn’t sure what was wrong.

 

“Did you not think that the proceedings went well, my Empress?” he inquired once more before pausing waiting for her reply.

 

~  ~  ~

 

“Uhm you?” Eoin sounded incredulous, “Are you sure, I can find someone else if you want.” he stood up and watched her, smiling through the bandaged lip, “Besides, you being so close to me is only going to cause more rumour with my friends. Not that I would mind, but you might.”  

 

Eoin cleared his throat a little, he could tell that Shadya was less than pleased with the idea. The thought kind of bothered him, more so that his mother thought he needed a guard than anything. He had presumed the castle grounds safe. 

 

“So, why am I being assigned a guard in the first place?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena’s laugh is light a soft titter and her smile small but filled with her momentary amusement. Did he not see how smitten Shadya was, at least all indication suggested she was. Tiena clears her throat apologising under her breathe.

 

“Yes the proceedings went quite smoothly. Who I am talking about is Shadya.” Tiena watches Lucas eyes, holds his stare. “She’s not okay, since when has speaking with you ever left her incapable of staying at my side?” Tiena questions.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Shadya rolls her eyes. Like she cared what Eoin’s friends thought of them or said about them. Half of them pined after his mother, as if they were worth her royal highnesses time, so what did she care of the delusions about her and Eoin.

 

“I don’t care what they think Eoin.” Shadya brushes him off. Her Kah stares up at her long and hard, eyeing her through her lie. So she cared a little, but what difference did it make.

 

Shadya tells her Kah to shove off, quite and under her breath. “Didn’t listen to your mother's announcement. Garrick’s making waves and your parents are taking precautions. Thus your own personal guard, hot too so thats a bonus.” Shadya quips and makes a lazy fanning motion in front of her as if revealing herself.

 

“If you're not pleased I can try and convince her highness to assign someone else. Maybe the splice in shining armor!” Shadya teases.

 

**TIKA**

 

“Perhaps she is feeling ill, I should talk to her about taking more care of herself. If she is unable to perform her duties, then there would be a need to replace her,” Lucas kept eye contact, “Is it your worry that she will need to be transferred?” His face was stone, his words calm and collected but the storm raging inside his mind was very tangible and only noticeable through his calm facade through his kah, Arun, who had taken flight with a violent caw, heading for the outside.

 

Lucas led Tiena to her throne, helping her to seat herself before he knelt down to rest on his heels. He gently placed a hand on her knee, an action, he was told, was used to comfort. His hand moved up and down in a patting motion.

 

“You must not worry, my empress, I am sure that Shadya is tired from the long day.” He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He was not very good at comforting anyone and prefered the dark abysmal state of meditation to soothe his mind.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Color immediately flushed onto Eoin’s cheeks at the mention of the splice he had met in the cargo bay and he turned from Shadya with a huff.

 

“Please, why would I want that guard?” he responded, lips pulled down in to a frown. He turned slightly to look at her, “you done having your moment of weakness?” he quipped, a slight rise of his temper made the remark a little more snide than he intended. He squared his shoulders and headed towards his quarters. What made her think that he wanted anything to do with that guard anyways. He grumbled to himself as he briskly made his way through the twists and turns of the palace. Gaze focused on the floor and not necessarily where they were headed.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Shadya tags behind Eoin laughing at his fury. There was satisfaction in not being the flustered one Eoin’s frustration a needed distraction from her own emotional distress. Alongside her Esen follows her maned wolf trotting close, it’s long legs easily keeping stride with Eoin even as Shadya lags behind slightly.

 

“Oh come on Eoin, I saw the damn bastard in your Father’s office. When he wasn’t ready to piss himself in fear of your Mother he was damn well ready to defend your sorry ass.” Shadya saids a little breathy. “I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want the new Emperor’s guard watching your back either. If your Father trusts him, I thought you might too. He’s not bad looking either!” Shadya teases, but her pace slows further as they near the outer halls.

 

She can’t place their location immediately, north she knows this much, but this wasn’t a part of the palace her and Tiena went to. Shadya begins to scan the area checking her back, before calling out to Eoin.

 

“Eoin stop, where the hell are we going?” Shadya asks, concern obvious in her voice. “Eoin?” Shadya stops still, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

 

‘Esen where did he go?’ Shadya projects to her Kah, the wolf responds with a flash of a visual fain and out of focus the only clear picture an ominous Kah balanced on a railing near Esen. Shadya gasps opens her eyes and bolts straight to the end of the hall, head wiping back and forth until she sees Eoin.

 

“Eoin,” She whispers and slowly steps toward him, Shadya places a hand on his shoulder pulling him back behind her. Shadya locks eyes with the invading Kah, a sleek and bulkily built Jaguar so black it’s fur simmers multi colored.

 

As she moves Eoin the jaguar makes a deep, rumbling growl before raising and dropping itself to the floor in front of Esen. The Wolf returns with a sound of its own and the two Kah linger in place, tension hanging in the air. Shadya doesn’t dare move them she clasps a hand in Eoin’s shirt and holds on tight.

 

“Get Lucas,” Shadya murmurs. “When I let go, get him.” Shadya licks her lips, braces, gives Eoin a push. “Esen go.” Shadya shouts and holds her ground as her Kah lunges at the Jaguar. The two Kah hit one another hard, tussle and roll until Esen is pinned the heavier Jaguar pressing down painfully against the Wolf eliciting a yelp of pain from Shadya.

 

If she can Shadya doesn’t want to draw her weapon, killing the Kah would kill the intruder she needs to Jaguar alive. The pain is hard on her body, Shadya feels every press like an echo there but not her own. Each claw that digs into Esen’s fur pricks at her own skin. Shadya winces, watches curiously as the Jaguar doesn’t seem to make a move to hurt Esen more. Shadya wonders who this Kah belongs to.

 

“Who are you?” She demands.

 

The Jagua responds by biting sharply at Esen’s neck. The Wolf struggles and Shadya drops to her hands and knees bracing and struggling for breath. Her visions is spotted when she reaches for her pistol, fires a shot she knows only skims the Jaguar, but it’s enough to make the Kah release Esen and bolt. Shadya crawls the little distance to her Kah and wraps herself against it holding Esen who struggles to breathe. Whoever the attacker is Shadya hopes they don’t catch Eoin.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Tiena covers Lucas’ hand holding it still against her knee. Holds his eye contact and listens, smiles softly at his suggestions and shakes her head. “Oh I’m sure she is tired, but no, there is no need to replace her. Lucas I like Shadya, I trust her. I’m simply worried there is something between you two that may have disrupted her today.” Tiena tries for subtle and polite, stroking her thumb against the top of Lucas’ hand.

 

“She’s young Lucas,” Tiena makes a face thinking of her own son his exploits and fascinations. The girls and boys he’s fancied over the years. She knows the signs they’re easy to spot, even in her own guards

 

“Just make sure things are cleared up between you two. Is all I’m suggesting.” Tiena says pulling her gaze away from that of Lucas, glancing over the empty hall. “I should like to sleep before I write my conference notes. I think we can head for my quarters for a few hours rest. You’ll stay in my room won’t you Lucas?” Tiena asks, changing the subject to something less uncomfortable. “I’ll have a maid make up the side room.” Tiena suggests.

 

**TIKA**

 

Eoin runs, he doesn’t waste much time before he bolts back the way he came, slowing slightly as a warm hand caught his, pulling him off to the other side. He looked the person up and down and nodded, the guard stood in full royal gear and was off running towards another part of the castle. Eoin had been through this type of flee before, twists and turns throwing whomever it was off guard until they got somewhere safe. He wasn’t quite sure where the guard was taking him but knew his father had many designated “safe” rendezvous points within the castle. Each area had one, each guard knew of one. Blood pounded in his ears as he ran, adrenaline pumping through his system, each breath he took bringing more and more oxygen to his blood supply, the guard never slowed down, his hand grasped tightly in his own. 

 

Soon Eoin found his side was beginning to burn with the exertion. They had run through the back halls and down through a long dark passageway Eoin didn’t even know existed. The scent of stagnant water and mold clung to the air within the tight dark confines of this passage way. Eoin had to breath through his mouth, and soon he started to pant, the guard never even slowed pace.

 

“I need to rest soon, please….” Eoin breathlessly worded and was rewarded only with a stronger grip and a faster pace. It wasn’t until they reached the outer parapet in the east with the thickest overbrush did the guard let him stop a moment for rest. It was too far out of the way of the palace for Eoin to hear anything that might be going on. Panting he leaned up against the tree trunk, sweat dripping from his forehead. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of air before he finally regained enough breath to speak.

 

“What’s going on? Is the castle under attack? What of my parents?”  Eoin let all the questions out in a brash flow of words and waited.

 

The guard lifted his hands up and pulled free the helm, wet blonde curls bobbed as the metal came free, and deep brown eyes regarded him a moment. She ran gloved hands through her hair and grinned at the prince a moment, her eyes flicking over to the right with a slight nod to her head. Yana, her Kah, kept to the shadows.

 

“It’s safer if you come with me, I have a rendezvous point and from there I can take you to safety. Do not worry about your parents, they will know where you are soon.”  Her voice was soft and light, as if she had barely reached pubescent age.  She walked up to Eoin, closer than what was considered appropriate or comfortable and stared up at him, gazing directly in to his eyes. She stared a moment, searching. She hadn’t even realized Eoin's hands at her hips to keep her at a safe enough distance.

 

“Just don’t run off. I am called Valentia… but you can call me Val” she gripped his hand in hers again, this time smiling at him, her teeth white against the slight tan to her skin, “Later I will let you meet Yana…” she tugged at his hand again before leading him further in to the brush.

 

~  ~  ~

 

“Something going on?” Lucas wasn’t sure what she was talking about, it was certainly news to him. He thought a moment to the unexplained rage he felt a moment past before he looked at his Empress. The quick change in subject brought him to nod his head.

 

“Of course,” he stood up and offered her his arm before his head turned slightly up and to the left, “Arun?” He looked at the bird, his return frantic and much sooner than he had expected. The albino Raven landed on his arm and nodded it’s head to the Empress slightly.

 

“An attack in the palace, dreamwalker, Esen has been wounded,” Arun took to the air again and Lucas turned to Tiena, “We must follow, quickly.”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“Follow? Lucas what did he mean, are Shadya and Eoin in danger?” Tiena goes to withdraw her hand from Lucas, but the man wraps his fingers around hers and guides her to his feet. Lucas is respectful allowing her to stand and gather her dress with her other hand, but there is an urgency in him and as soon as she’s got a hold of her dress Lucas starts them at a brisk pace.

 

Arun leads them out into the halls immediately turning away from the sleep quarters and leads them to the back of the palace. As they pass a set of patrolling guards they share looks with one another, Tiena shouts for them to send word to Grieve. A second set of guards is passed, both standing watch at a set of door; Tiena has little time to register exactly what is behind the doors. Instead she tells them to send for Cassius. All the while her and Lucas are at a near run darting down halls until she can see the back balcony and their pace slows.

 

Tiena’s breath races as she lets her dress go and walks close behind Lucas, her guard not allowing her to pass him. They come around the corner cautious and careful, Lucas takes stalk of their surrounds. What greets them leaves Teina momentarily stunned.

 

On the floor Shadya lays on her side, her Wolf Esen braced against her chest, her eyes are closed and her breath is shallow. Tiena gasps moving toward them quickly, dropping to her knees beside Shadya. Tiena reaches for her guard, touches Shadya’s shoulder and tries to move her from Esen. When Shadya doesn’t seem to want to let the Wolf go Tiena reaches for Esen.

 

“Shadya, Shadya please let me see. Let me help. It’s Tiena my darling, please allow m—” Her hand is grasped sharply, held tight within Lucas hand he kneels close and with some force pulls Tiena back into him.

 

“Do not touch the Kah.” He informs her his voice calm but holds a sharp edge of warning.

 

“What? Lucas they’re hurt.” Tiena looks back at him, his expression is tight, concerned and as he searches looking over Shadya then Esen. “Lucas they’re hurt.” Tiena repeats as if he can’t clearly see it, she does not understand why he doesn't immediately help them.

 

“No, Empress, Esen is hurt Shadya bares her Kah’s pain. We can not touch the Kah, it’s forbidden and meant for those intimate.” Lucas let’s Tiena go, stands and comes to her other side near Shadya’s head. Tiena is floored, what sort of rule is that, how are they to help if they can't touch Esen. He couldn't possibly mean to leave them to this fate.

 

Tiena looks away, confused and scared, and looks over Shadya closer and notices there is nothing wrong with Shadya herself. There is no blood, no visible injury that Tiena can see. Esen however bares wounds at her neck, blood or at least what Tiena decides must be blood of Kah—a black substance glistening with multiple colors and specs that look like tiny stars—seeps from the gashes. Esen’s neck looks crushed, the Wolf labors to breath properly and in turn Shadya’s seems to mimic the kah's shallow breathing. Tiena makes a concerned sound.

 

“Lucas, you have to help her. You have to carry Esen to my quarters. We can have a doctor—” Tiena pauses. “No, no not a doctor we need, Lucas who can help a Kah?” Tiena’s voice drifts from a near-confident instruction to confusion she reaches and touches her guards arm. Her stomach drops hard and solid a realization hitting her quick and sudden.

 

“Eoin? Oh god Eoin, Lucas grab Esen I’ll take Shadya. We need to get an alert out Eoin has to be somewhere in the palace. Shadya must have stoooed someone from....oh god there is no assliant, Lucas...fuck where is Grieve, Cassius?” Tiena feels panic rise and ebb in her voice, but tries to hold it down.

 

She leans forward to look Lucas in the face. “Lucas?”

 

**TIKA**

 

Lucas says nothing as Tiena talks, his eyes riveted to Esen and then to Shadya, once he hears the panic rise in her voice, his attention turns back to her. Instead of saying anything he just hugs her close to him. There was no sign of the assailant, no trace that he could tell of who had attacked Esen. His head turned slightly as he heard running footsteps and barking orders coming from behind them.

 

“Go to your husband, my Empress. We cannot move Shadya, but at least with him you will be safe.” Lucas let go of Tiena and knelt very calmly beside Shadya, he raised his hand to her forehead and closed his eyes. He had little practice with the ways of his people, but enough to blindly attempt to fix the Kah. 

 

Cassius came running in to the area and looked at Tiena, her face as pale as it could be. He rushed to her and grasped her tightly to his chest looking around for any signs other than the obvious ones in front of him.

 

“Tiena, where’s our son?” he asked, his tone low as to not disturb Lucas with Shadya, “What happened here?” His hands tightened a little more around his wife. A direct assault in the castle, and his son missing. His thought wandered to the data packet on his desk and he closed his eyes a moment. How could he have missed something so fucking obvious. The attack on the city, merely a decoy. 

 

“Fuck…” realization hit him hard and he tried to keep composure, if the enemy had his son… “Tiena, we need to send out search parties….”

  
  


**Princess Power Dynamic**

“Someone attacked her Kah,” Tiena says against Cassius’s shoulder, her face hidden and pressed to him in comfort. A brief moment of weakness she so deserved as the panic settles, only slightly, enough for her to draw away from her husband. Tiena looks up at his face watches as the same realization hits him as it had her.

 

She knows Eoin is trained the same way her and Cassius were. He wasn’t useless on his own, he could handle himself. However, Tiena wasn’t so naive not to remember he is a Prince now he is a target for every conceivable reason under the sun. Political to personal Eoin was the means to an end for many people.

 

Tiena nods. She licks her lips before they purse together in a tight line. Not a time to cry, she reminds herself. Eoin was still fine until they knew otherwise. Tiena hates to think he’s somewhere beyond the palace walls. Somewhere unsafe or worse already hurt. The thought still niggles at her insides, twists her stomach and clenches her chest. She’s seen war and death, she’s caused it and she knows what happens to a Prince unprotected.

 

“Can you handle a search.” Tiena asks her voice, against her wishes, sounds frightened on the edge of constrained frantic. “I need to help Shadya, she’s the only person who knows what happened. Can you handle a search for me Cassius?” Tiena pleads, she knows he can but she needs to hear it. She want to hear it, hear his voice confirm her wishes in a comforting tone that will let know he’s under better control of himself than she is.

 

Montgomery pauses near the scene watches Teina and Cassius, steps past them to see Shadya in the poor state she is in. His jaw clenches at the sight he can’t imagine having a soul linked to himself and so vulnerable. This certainly wasn’t how he had planned to start his new job, but Montgomery decides maybe this is the proof of trust he needs with Tiena. It’s an entirely selfish thought, but it moves Montgomery to the area around Shadya, his breathing slow and steady until his picks out Eoin’s scent. The earthy smell so similar to his fathers it is hard to miss.

 

What Montgomery notices though is a lack of foreign scent. The assailant left no smell, not even the hit of chemical suppressant. Montgomery huffs at that though and turns back to Cassius. Tiena has her back to him as he mouths. ‘I have his scent.’

 

With that Montgomery waves over two guards and leaves the scene down the hall they came from. The scent proves difficult at first, Montgomery isn’t certain whether the scent he smells is Eoin coming or going, until there is a vear from the original path. Montgomery nods to his accompanying soldiers, they follow Montgomery as he leads them further from the main hall.

 

Abyss help her she is going to die. Shadya thinks, her Kah echoing the thought back at her. Though the pain is difficult the lack of breath is worse. Shadya struggles for air knowing her own throat is fine, but her breath comes short, labored and barely fills her lungs. Not even Tiena’s panicked voice or request makes her open her eyes. Shadya holds tightly to Esen her face pressed to the back of her Kah’s head that rests against her arm.

 

‘I’m sorry, I should have shot first.’ Shadya thinks meekly. Esen makes a pained little whimper of sound. ‘I know, I know it hurts. I’m sorry Esen.’ Shadya echos the whimper louder than her Kah and to her surprise there is a sensation of warmth. A hand at her forehead, hot against her skin, Shadya opens her eyes her head turning into the hand.

 

“Lucas?” Shadya whispers his name, momentarily shocked until she remembers she sent for him. When he doesn’t respond Shadya loosens her grip on Esen, reaches a hand up and covers his with hers. Shadya grasps at his fingers tugging at his hand.

 

“Lucas, Lucas,” She repeats his name he has to pay attention.

 

**TIKA**

 

Without anymore thought Lucas bent down and carefully picked esen up from Shadya’s lap, pushing and coming to his feet. He would think of the ramifications later. Arun behind him let out a curious caw at his action. He closed his eyes a moment before he nodded to Arun, “Come… to our quarters.” his voice was low, the burden that to come next he was walking in to blindly. 

 

“If you please, majesties, could you help Shadya to her feet,” Lucas headed through the long hallways, Esen tight against his chest. He wasn’t sure how to proceed past this point, so he concentrated on walking, putting one foot in front of the other. Lucas tried very hard not to think of the ramifications of what he had just done, Shadya was too young, there were social norms to up hold. With a slight bitter laugh, Lucas shook his head. Rules and norms be damned. Shadya was a good soldier, she needed her Kah, therefore… needed him. At least, that’s the lies he told himself in order to continue to do what was forbidden for him.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Tiena places a hand to Cassius’s chest, stares up at him. “I can carry her, go find our son.” Tiena grips his coat in her fingers before turning away from her husband. Tiena goes to Shadya kneels down to scoop her into her arms, Shadya isn’t terribly light but she can manage.

 

Shadya shivers she can feel Lucas’s hands on her, clutching her close his grip tight and the echo of his laughter in her ears. She frowns her bows knit together at the sound so grievous and distressful is turns her stomach. Shadya had thought they had a friendship, they worked so well together a cohesive,  well-integrated team able to predict one another and adjust. Yet touching her Kah left him so burdened, Shadya can hear it in the laugher.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shadya murmurs, then startles at Tiena’s touch. She grabs for her Majesty's hand covering Tiena’s hand with her own. Her Empress’s skin a sliver of comfort she needs.

 

“Shhh, no Shadya don’t be you’ll be okay.” Tiena shushes her gently, but Shadya can hear the strain in her voice. Things were not okay, something was horribly wrong with the situation, but she can’t place the reason. Shadya leans her head against Tiena’s shoulder her eyes closing.

 

“He’s upset with me,” Shadya says voice strained.

 

“Shh, shhh who is upset?” Tiena asks.

 

“Lucas.”

 

Tiena glances at Shadya, her brows tightly knit then looks out over the hall at Lucas’s back in the distance. It was an odd thing for Shadya to say, Lucas didn’t look upset only concerned. Who was she to question it though, the pair shared something Tiena did not full comprehend. Maybe Shadya could sense something she could not. Maybe Lucas said something to her Kah, Tiena knew the animals listened for their humans.

 

~  ~  ~

 

The trails leads him back, up and around the hall and stairwell three times. Montgomery is unable to discern the path any longer, Eoin’s scent overlapping the same area so often there is no telling direction. Montgomery growls and huffs loudly enough his guards back off.

 

“Umm, sir are you alright?” One asks cautiously.

 

Montgomery shakes his head, teeth clenched. “Keep searching, do not stop until you are told to. I can’t track the scent any longer. I’ll return to his Highness and send out more troops.” Montgomery instructs, surprised anyone was even listening to him. It wasn’t as if his position had been officially announced, there was no reason for these troops to listen. Montgomery was glad they did and without question.

 

When they head from their position Montgomery turns back toward the scene of the attack. He pauses in the hall as a line of soldiers, lead by none other than Johnathan Grieve head down the hall toward Cassius and blocks his progression.

 

“Sire,” Grieve says loudly. “I have troops out on the grounds, inside the palace and a notice has been sent to the chief of police. What information can you provide, if anything Sire?”

 

**TIKA**

 

They reached the quarter fairly fast, Lucas was not going to waste anytime in getting the Kah fixed. He ignored the two ladies at his back, concentrating solely on Esen. He crouched down, sitting on his heels, hand on Esen’s forehead, his eyes sliding closed to concentrate. He h ad seen this rite once or twice as he was growing up near his country people, he was once going to become a high priest of the Sangeoran order himself, that was until he had met Shadya.  Lucas took a deep breath, nothing would come of thinking of things in the past. 

 

With a steady breath, he concentrated on the wolf until he reached that meditative state where he could almost see the connection between it and Shadya, the bond was very strong. He went against protocol and reached out, touching the bond, lending the Kah his strength to heal itself. Lucas felt a rush of emotion shoot through him as the makeshift bond was created, rough and imperfect but there nonetheless.

 

Lucas fell back from the wolf, hand shaking as he gulped for breath, he had done something wrong… he could feel it, the bond but it was twisted. He had to think, what was it that he had messed up. His eyes opened widely and his face paled as realization hit, he had created a bond, for Esen to draw upon his strength. His hand inched up to his neck, his hand shaking and touched wet. He withdrew his hand and stared down at the blood on his fingertips.

 

“Shadya….I…” 

 

~  ~  ~

 

Cassius turned to look at Grieve, his face drawn in an unpleasant grimace. He looked past Grieve and nodded his head to Montgomery.

 

“Aside from the attack on the city, I can only guess it was a decoy. Someone was in the palace and waiting for Eoin. Monty, what did you find? Could you track where my son was taken?” he asked the splice hopeful for some good news. He waited patiently for the soldiers to part, letting his personal guard through. 

 

He ignored the look that Grieve gave him, as the splice walked up to him. Cassius bend close to hear Monty, not wishing to share the information with the gathered soldiers.

 

“Any luck?” his voice was soft as he turned his head to listen.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

“I understand Sire, I’ve men organizing and preparing both within and outside the palace. Security systems are on high alert and entry exit protocols are in place.” Grieve informs, he’d received the same data Cassius had and had handled the initial preparations to secure the palace and city. A far cry from the work ahead, but nothing and no one should be able to leave without notice.

 

Montgomery did not want to disappoint but his news is grievous. Montgomery approaches walking past the line of men and speaks low to his Emperor. “Sire I’m sorry the scent overlaps in circles. Whoever took him lead him so many directions I can’t pinpoint where one trails ends or begins.” Montgomery tries to ignore the way Grieve stares at him and Cassius, a look of disgust and disbelief written clearly on his face.

 

“Imperator Grieve,” Montgomery greets, saluting to the man that brushes him off rudely.

 

“Cassius who is this?” Grieve questions, forgetting formalities in his disbelief. Why hadn’t he been informed of guard additions and more importantly ones tailing along side the Emperor. “Since when do you have a splice inside the palace?” God he hated the damn genetic engineered bastards, fodder on the field before the real men and woman arrived to do the job right that was all this mutt in front of him was. So why in all hell did Cassius have it running amuck throughout the palace looking for the Prince.

 

Montgomery’s teeth bite together hard, his mouth a straight restrained line as he holds his tongue. It wasn’t his place to reprimand the Emperor’s Imperator. Montgomery reminds himself also that is was Grieve’s place to question the instatement of new personnel. The way he addresses Cassius however leaves Montgomery feeling repulsed and ready to snap.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Shadya sits up in her bed, where Tiena laid her, fisted hands pressed to her eyes. Emotions, sensations surge as the pain ebbs and subsides enough that she can draw breath. Tears well against her knuckles, Abyss help her she can feel what he’s done. Clear tangible like the bond she shares with Esen. Shadya can feel the echoes of Lucas pain; pain he stole from Esen, took it from her by forcing a spiritual connection, tethering himself to her and her kah.

 

She can feel how Lucas tries to close and cut the line that links them now. He can’t break it though it’s permanent and invasive. Shadya feels like she’s been robbed of something, invaded and violated. Her most intimate connection encroached on by force without permission. No matter how hard Lucas seems to try to block it Shadya can sense him, echos of panic, horror and desperation. Not her emotions but hers to bare now.

 

“Lucas?” Tiena inches close to him, slowly with a look of disbelief and helping of fear. She doesn’t know what has happened, but Esen sits up as if her throat is no longer crushed and goes to Shadya. The wolf leaps onto the bed and curls up close to Shadya. While Lucas he bleeds.

 

“Oh my—” Tiena looks around the space frantically, grabs for the nears clean looking cloth and overs Lucas neck. “Sit down, I’ll get the doctor.” Tiena takes his hand and covers the cloth with it. “Hold this.” She tells him.

 

Tiena stands looks across the space at Shadya the way she curls forward her face hidden, shoulders shaking and her wolf pressing as close as she can. The sight is heartbreaking, but she needs the doctor. Tiena goes to the comm unit on the wall nearest the door and punches in her code, she sends a message straight to the palace doctor and opens the door for them.

 

She goes back to Lucas only when a confirmation chimes through the line.

 

“You what?” Shadya’s speaks, startling Tiena who gasps and looks up with a snap of her chin. Shadya’s voice is a muffled crack behind her hands, rough and horribly shaken sounding. “You didn’t ask.” She states in a tone so hurt Tiena looks down at Lucas.

 

“What did you do?” Tiena whispers to him as she sits on her knees at his side.

 

**TIKA**

 

"since there hasn't been time to send you a formal report, I'm going to forget the brash attitude Jonathan." the displeasure in Cassius' face was apparent with the way he curled his lip back and furrowed his brow. He knew the man's disposition which, oddly enough gave Cassius a sense of pleasure, knowing that Montgomery was someone that he had more trust in than the man standing in front of him.

 

"this is High Captain Ambrose Montgomery of the Emperor's guard. He takes his orders directly from me, Because of this man, an earlier attack on my son was diverted, hence his promotion. I hope you have no problems with my own personal decisions, Grieve." his tone was formal and the last sentence, a jab in to the personal affairs between Jonathan and Cassius. He knew far too well why he was here, and whom he was actually here for.

 

Cassius turned to Montgomery, "Have several guard accompany you, send them  in every direction the scent tapers off, lets see if we can get a clear picture to where they might have ended up. There are still alot of places in this damned castle that I haven't been able to search out either. Keep an eye out for passageways. whomever took him, had first hand knowledge of the castle, and the ways to get in and out. Keep your com open, if I have anything new to ask of you I'll need to be able to get ahold of you. Once the guards are sent out, return back to me immediately." he gave Monty his orders, before glaring at Jonathan.

 

~  ~  ~

 

Lucas doesn't look up at her, knowing full well that she could feel his shame. He holds the cloth to his neck before he spoke, his voice low and full of emotion.

 

"Did you expect me to let your Kah die, and have you suffer in to a depression?" he asked her, anger now filling him, was it his own or was he feeding off of hers, "did you expect me to let that happen? Who else here is capable of saving such a deadly wound? had I not, perhaps you both would have died. Would you have that weighing on my conscious?"  Lucas had never felt so unfocused in his life, his thoughts and his emotions swirling inside him like a torrent, an unending tornado that only gained speed and ferocity. This he knew as his own emotions, the ones he so desperately tried to keep hidden. 

 

Anger broke through his wall, reaching his eyes as he came to his feet, ignoring how the blood from the wound in his neck dripped down, soaking the shirt he was wearing, making it stick to his chest. He clenched his fist once or twice then looked at his Empress.

 

"It seems that both your guard are unable to protect you my empress, I shall assign two other guards to take our place until the unity of Shadya's and my own bonding has come to completion. Once that has been done.... my wife and I will return to your side." He bowed deeply and headed for the door. He could not, no, would not let his empress see his weaknesses. He would spend the night in meditation and erect a wall, he would keep Shadya out.... he had to keep Shadya out.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic**

 

Shadya lowers her hands from her face and stares in utter shock at his words. So brash and forward Lucas never spoke to her like this. He was angry she could feel it, but who was he to be angry at her. He was the one who forced this, stole a sacred bond from her invaded her soul. He was the one that made the choice, he never asked and worse he didn’t think to either.

 

Worse of all had he simply considered her, made her part of this, they could have taken their time. She understands, as numb as the thought is now, that she was dying and Esen needed help; that there was no one else who could have saved her. If he had asked maybe a bond would not have formed, she could have helped him help Esen. She was already bearing part of her Kah’s injury she could have done more had he asked, had he guided her.

 

But no he made his decision without her, quick without consideration he rushed to save her. Like he did everything he treated her like a child, decided what was best for her and did as he pleased leaving her in the dust. It was their folly, their crutch ever since she and him became student and teacher. He used his role as a barrier between them, he was the teacher she was the student, and when push came to shove, when things began to change he held on all the tighter tried so hard to remain only a teacher. When she wanted something more from him, and look what it did to them.

 

Shadya gets to her knees as he speaks with a restrained tone to their Empress. No, no she was not going to allow anyone else guard Tiena. She was not going to let him decide she was indisposed because of his mistake. He could abandon Tiena to wallow in emotions, locked away in lonely meditation, but he was not dragging her down with him.

 

“Abyss be fucking damned Lucas,” Shadya shouts at him as she slides herself off the bed to her feet. Esen rising on the bed beside her ridged. “I am not being reassigned for your damn mistake. I am more than capable of protecting her highness.” Shadya moves towards the door, practically chasing Lucas as he retreats. “You don’t get to make that decision too. I am staying with Tiena, you can go run and hide, but I am staying.” Shadya braces herself against the door, holds herself back from running after him.

 

Instead she projects, thinkings of the link he formed like a path between her mind and his. She shouts down the line, presses against the block he puts up; it feels like a vault door. It’s childish she knows, but what else could she do as he runs.

 

“I will not abandon you Tiena.” Shadya says quieter, turning from the door to face her Empress.

 

Tiena stares at her with raw emotion. It was like watching loved ones fall apart and there was nothing she could do. Tiena shakes her head at Shadya, she would not deny her. If Shadya wanted to stay she would allow it.

 

“What did he mean by wife?” Tiena asks, holds a hand out to Shadya.

 

Shadya winces at the questions, steps towards her Empress slowly and bites at the inside of her lip. “The bond he formed to save Esen is one shared between husband and wife.” Shadya hangs her head shaking it lightly. Why did he call her that. “I’m not his wife though, he’s being spiteful.” Shadya takes Tiena’s hand, her Empress pulls her close and hugs her tightly.

 

“Come sleep in my room. We’ll figure things out in the morning.” Tiena says softly, leads them from Shadya and Lucas room down the hall. They run into the doctor and direct her to Lucas.


End file.
